Time Will Tell
by Myrddin 'Le Fay' Ignis Magus
Summary: Harry's a lonely kid, with no friends and nobody to turn too. He's a suicide risk. For reasons that make little sense most of the school hates him. Set throughout his Hogwarts years and beyond and back again? Read as the mysteries begin to unravel.
1. Prologue

_**A/N:**_This story is AU, I've had it running through my head for a while so thought I would write this chapter and see what you think. This is a diary entry of Harrys' life from the end of first year through several years of his life. It leaves mysteries to be solved and should explain everything leading up to the moment of the first chapter. Has some bad language.

_**Harry Potter: Time Will Tell**_

_**Prologue**_

_This is to be the last entry of the diary of Harry James Potter, and this is the major points of my life since I stated Hogwarts. I was in Ravenclaw, the sorting hat said I was smart, well some of the earlier things I did weren't smart. Hagrid the friendly grounds keeper at Hogwarts came to make sure I started school, I really wished he wasn't so dim; he might then have realised what the Dursleys' were, hell knows whether they're even alive anymore? I hope not.  
_

_I've been an idiot ever since I was introduced to the Wizarding World. I'm what 22 years old, or 25 I can't really remember, its been so long since anyone has said 'Happy Birthday' to anyone else I'm probably not the only person to have not bothered counting._

_We lost, I can admit that, but still hope lives on. The dark tosser Voldemort has won this blasted war, but we have a plan, if it succeeds this war will never have happened, we'll stop it before it happens. I have always' blamed myself for everything that has ever happened to me, yet I never tried to stop it, but what could a kid do about it anyway? I was always' listening to that arsehole old man, Albus Dumbledore, people used to say he was the greatest wizard to have ever lived, but now they call him the idiot who helped bring the downfall of everything by acting to late._

_I asked Dumbledore once to teach me what he knew; I thought that since those accursed prophesies said I was to destroy the Dark Tosser it seemed obvious that I needed to be able to fight. However, Dumbledore kept saying that I was too young or that I was not ready, he even said once that I did not need to fight or kill. Dumbledore kept prattling on about how 'LOVE' is the power he knows not, ha, the old man must have been laughing behind my back because I bought that. How in creations name was 'LOVE' going to save us, he left me to get the crap kicked out of me at my freaking relatives for nine years; I barely even knew 'LOVE' existed. I was scrawny and practically see through when I arrived at Hogwarts, none of the other kids wanted anything to do with skittish Harry Potter._

_Still at the end of my first year they just sent me back to the Dursleys', none of the teachers even asked why the saviour of them all was underfed and looked like a slight breeze could blow him away. They never even noticed I barely ate while at school, they never noticed I was always' alone, they never even saw that I could perform most first and even second year spells first or second try with little effort. Nobody cared; I had done what was needed to be done when I was fifteen months old, I had rid the world of Voldemort._

_Sorry I almost forgot, one person did notice me and it was his favourite pass time to torment me, fact he was a professor made it worse. What joy he must have felt picking on a sick child who had no friends -- no family, nobody to stick up for him. Professor Snape seemed to like the fact the other students would continue his insults after the bell had rang. Sometimes I had hid for the rest of the day crying, normally outside on top of one of the tallest towers contemplating jumping. That's exactly what I did two weeks before the summer holidays' were to start. _

_They say ones life flashes before their eyes before they die, well lets say it wasn't a very nice experience, I saw all of what had happened in my life. Vernon Dursley, my uncle braking my arms and legs for fun, it was lucky for me that I have a natural healing ability or I would have been dead long ago. When I hit the ground I was surprised I was still alive, I could feel my magic wanted to repair the damage but I told it to let me die. I was lying in a pool of my own blood for nine hours drifting in and out of consciousness before a young couple who had snuck out of the castle for a little privet snogging session found me._

_I woke up a week and a half later healed, though to my powers standards it was a lame attempt, so I repaired myself since it was doubtful I was going to die, I then left the hospital wing. I was actually quite amused none of the teachers even asked me what happened, is that normal for someone who attempted suicide to not even be acknowledged, So surprise surprise, I was sent back to the Dursleys', and thankfully they did not know I couldn't use magic inside the house so left me alone. _

_Then, you'll never guess what, a bloody crazy arse of a house elf shows up to prevent me from going back to Hogwarts. The crazy little git kept sprouting crap about how great I am, I just told the stupid thing to get lost. The elf ignored my demands for him to leave and kept telling me that I can't go back to Hogwarts because terrible things were going to happen, and that I was in danger. I told the elf that if I was in danger I would only be too happy for it to kill me because no one would give a crap anyway. The stupid bloody elf didn't listen and did magic in the Dursleys' causing the ministry to send a letter of reprimand, which resulted in Vernon beating the crap out of me, I woke up hours later on my bed with that blasted little elf sobbing all over me tending my wounds._

_The elf finally left when I tried to strangle the blasted thing to death. I was left to starve, only given water that was slid through a cat flap in my bolted bedroom door. I thought surely someone, anyone at Hogwarts would notice I was not there and come for me, but my hopes were completely shot. It was three weeks after term started when my magic started fluxing, I was weak physically and starving to death, I smashed my bedroom window, which had bars, and slit my wrists, which did something unexpected, it created a magical backwash of power blowing the room to pieces knocking the whole bedroom wall out and leaving me unconscious_

_I woke up in a hospital bed at St. Mungoes, once again alone. I was fed well while there, though I couldn't eat much, again nobody asked me what happened, in fact I was treated with contempt and hate, I had managed to get a paper that had said I was a muggle hater and that I blew up a muggles house. I was surprised when a few days' after waking a very cold Albus Dumbledore came and collected me taking me back to school._

_I was greeted with a lot of hostility, it seemed everybody believed I was a muggle hater, though I should admit if I ever was, it was a well founded hate. I actually found myself skipping nearly every class and nobody said anything, I barely ate, and yet nobody even noticed. I blamed myself for everything that had ever happened to me; it had to be my fault because nobody else was blamed, so that left only me_

_A couple of weeks after I had been brought back to Hogwarts' I was walking through the empty corridor not paying attention to where I was going when I bumped into someone and we both landed on the floor. I had broken my wrist in the attempt to stop my fall, and the young girl I walked into, of course I blamed myself, she looked horrified, I just shrugged and she watched as the blue healing light fixed me._

_She apologised repeatedly, and I kept apologising right back telling her it was completely my fault. She wouldn't except my apology saying she should have been paying more attention, she was as stubborn about it as me so I did the only thing I could think of, I said, 'I'm sorry' one last time and ran off to hide on the astronomy tower, the place I tried to kill myself from the previous year._

_I was surprised that she had followed me, finding me curled up sitting in a corner, she sat down next to me, neither of us said anything for a long while, when she asked me why I tried to kill myself the previous year. I was taken-a-back; she was the first person to ever ask me, a cute little red haired first year. What I did next shocked even me, I told her that I just wanted to die, that I didn't disserve to live, that nobody even cared that I did it, and that if she weren't there with me I might have tried again. I even told her the real reason I blew up half of my relatives' house was because I tried killing myself again. She just listened with tears in her brown eyes as I talked for what might have been hours._

_That was the first time I ever had a friend, she tried to hold me once on the tower but stopped when I flinched back in fear. However she became my first and only friend, she was always' there for me with a smile. Then the terrible things started with the Chamber of Secrets, and a cat was petrified. Then a few muggleborn students, and after the fiasco with the snake I stopped from attacking some student at the duelling club Lockhart the inept defence teacher started, everybody thought I was the heir of Slytherin because I'm a Parcelmouth, well everybody except Ginny._

_But because of the school wide belief that I was attacking students, fuelled by what happened at the Dursleys', Ron Weasley, my only friends older brother wouldn't hardly let her out of his sight, and wouldn't even let me near her, he even broke my nose once for wandering too close. Two weeks later, I died seven times in one night after I slit my own throat after slicing my wrists, all I wanted was realise but they wouldn't even let me have that._

_When I woke I was surprised to find Ginny by my bedside with red blotchy eyes, she was holding my had, and stroking my hair. That was the first time anyone had ever given me such affection, she smiled sadly when she saw my eyes were open. The first thing I remembered asking was why Ron let her come; she replied she hexed him. She stayed with me all night, she didn't ask why I did it, she didn't even scold me for it, she was just determine to be my friend and sit by me. _

_The next morning we left the hospital wing together and spent the whole of the day together watching the lake. Over the next few months, there was only one attack. I was determined to find the underlying cause of them and end the false allegations once and for all, so I studied up on the legend of the Chamber. Then the school was told a student had been taken by the monster, and the fact it was Ginny. I believe for a short while within the great hall I lost my mind. I screamed for whom ever took her to return her unharmed or they would die very slowly and painfully, my magic was leaking off me in droves tearing the great hall to pieces, nobody could get close to me and every spell thrown was deflected._

_I screamed myself horse, I used every swear word I could think of, and I directed most of my hate and anger at Albus Dumbledore, who had been thrown back several times by the whirlwind of my accidental magic. The incompetent Professor Lockhart was actually thrown so hard his head smashed through a brick wall causing memory damage. Then all the mysteries of the chamber finally clicked and somehow in my rage I smashed through the anti-apparation wards and ended up in Moaning Myrtles bathroom. If figured out relatively quick that the sink was the entrance and that all I had to do was hiss, 'open' in Parceltongue. I slid down the tunnel and was thankful not to break any bones._

_My magic was still burning with furry as I ran down the tunnel, I came to another door that opened into the main chamber; I ran into it and saw her lying in the middle of the chamber. My magic was tearing at the ground as I hurried over to her, I dropped to my knees and pulled her into my arms, my raging magic didn't hurt her but seemed to caress her skin lightly while tearing the ground apart around us. I held her as tight as I could, crying for her to be okay, for her to live._

_Then I met the arsehole Tom Riddle, or should I say the 17-year-old memory of the Dark Tosser Voldemort. He summoned his Basilisk, I thought myself and Ginny were gonnas, I prayed and hoped deep down inside for help, for someone to save Ginny. Then a burst of icy blue flame in front of me, and a beautiful ice blue and white phoenix appeared. It had a calming and elegant song. The Phoenix had a sword with it and dropped the blade at my feet where it stabbed into the ground. I looked at the weapon to see it had something written in Latin, I wasn't the best at the language but I knew what it said. The sword was called Excalibur, in that moment I pulled the sword from the ground I heard a voice, 'Excalibur now belongs to you young Harry, use her wisely and save yourself and your friend'._

_I looked at the phoenix and I could sense him telling me his name was, Iceaus, and that he was to be my familiar, and me his companion. Iceaus then flew at the Basilisk pecking out its eyes so they were not a threat to me. It took me ten minuets to kill the snake, don't wonder how, I'm still not sure, I ended up with a fang stuck in my arm that I quickly removed and then Riddle prattled on about killing me himself with Ginnys' wand when, Iceaus dropped a black diary to my arms. I shrugged picked up the Basilisk fang and stabbed the diary. Riddle and the Diary screamed and soon Riddle was no more leaving just the broken ink stained diary. _

_I quickly ran to Ginny, and could feel the snakes poison eating at me. I cradled my friend in my arms crying that she still had not woken, when her eyes flickered open and she cried and begged my forgiveness that Riddle was able to control her. I told her to leave and that Iceaus can take her back, because I was dying when Iceaus impatiently landed next to my wounded arm and cried some healing tears into my wound. I felt like an idiot for not thinking of that myself but grinned at Ginny and said for us to leave as I helped her up. I grabbed my sword and as though through instinct held it against my back where a beautiful blue metallic scarab melded around the blade but had no straps, it just stayed put and I grinned, it was the coolest thing I had ever owned, I wondered for a moment whether I was meant to be king or something. _

_Ginny commented on the bird and sword so I told her the short version, though she most defiantly noticed the dead serpent. I then grabbed the diary and fang placing them in my pocket before holding Ginny tightly, which she reciprocated, and I grabbed Iceaus's tail feathers and he flamed us straight to Dumbledores' office, I really like that my Phoenixes flames were blue, much cooler than Fawkes's?_

_Iceaus landed on my shoulder, and Ginny and I were confronted by every member of the Weasley family, except Bill and Charlie who lived overseas. Ginny was then ripped from my grasp and I was just pushed aside and ignored as though I did not even exist to them, though Ron gave me angry looks. I found out a long time later Ron was jealous of me, only hell knows why anyone would want my life._

_I just stood in the corner and watched Ginny being greeted warmly, but was surprised she did not return that warmth, she kept looking at me with longing eyes. Soon the Weasleys' all left without a word as they ushered my friend away. I looked at Iceaus to see he looked quite angry, and I could feel why, he was angry because her family paid me no thanks or even an ounce of attention or gratitude._

_Albus Dumbledore and I were left in the office together and the headmaster didn't even seem to notice I was there, either that or didn't care, so I opened the door to leave when he actually spoke to me. I looked back to see him staring at me over his half moon spectacles, he had this bloody annoying twinkle in his eyes. He asked me about my sword, I shrugged and said Iceaus brought it for me. He then asked where I found a phoenix, and I answered truthfully that he found me. He then asked about the chamber so I told him about the Basilisk and Tom Riddle and threw him the diary and Basilisk fang, he then said I could leave, so I did just that._

_Over the next few weeks before term ended I didn't go anywhere without my sword or Iceaus and I spent most of my time with Ginny, we found out that anyone other than myself who tries to hold the sword would discover to them it weighed a ton, but to me it was unbelievably light. Everybody knew I saved Ginny from the chamber and defeated a Basilisk and the only one person other than Ginny to thank me, a muggleborn girl, Hermione Granger who was petrified. Everybody else just gave me scared looks, well except one girl in my house, Luna Lovegood, but she was always' different._

_We were finally sent home and to my mild surprise the Dursley were waiting hatefully for me, I hugged Ginny before leaving, Iceaus on my shoulder and sword on my back, both went unnoticed by most of the muggles, I noticed my relatives gave me scared looks when I reached them. That summer was not very nice, Aunt Marge had came round and insulted my parents and instead of letting my accidental magic kill her; I took my stuff and ran away. I stayed at the Leaky Cauldron pub with Iceaus for company, which is great company when you consider the fact the only better company I would have wanted would be Ginny._

_I found out that a man called Sirius Black had escaped Azkaban; this man had supposedly murdered thirteen people. Nobody even noticed I was gone from my relatives house, either that or just did not care. I found myself out one night, just myself and Iceaus walking through a dark muggle park in London, I can't remember which one; I was confronted with a large black dog that looked sadly at me. Normally someone confronted by such a large unknown animal would probably have retreated; however, Iceaus gave a thrill of sound that said it was okay to approach him. I sat with the dog for a while talking to it, telling it my life story, I didn't know why but I felt comfortable speaking with it._

_When I had finished I could see the creature was thinking about something, then it stepped away from me and transformed into a man I recognised as Sirius Black, I laughed at the irony of two runaways' meeting like that. Sirius looked confused, I just asked for his story, it turned out he was my Godfather and did not kill anybody, though he wanted to kill the Dursleys' and Dumbledore. Sirius was the first person I knew to ever tell me about my parents and that they are probably the angriest people in the heavens right then. I had to agree, if I had kids and people let them be treated the way I was I would want payback, I would break down the gates of heaven or hell._

_I told Sirius about Ginny and he was happy I had somebody. He told me about Pettigrew and I said I'll get him and reveal him in front of the whole school. Sirius grinned at the thought wanting a description or photo of Dumbledores face, so after we parted he promised to hide and I managed to procure some truth potion. School finally started and I met Ginny on the train and she greeted me with a smile as usual. I told her about Sirius, she looked mortified that I had been living with the Dursleys' when my Godfather was innocent and we made plans to seize Rons' rat and reveal him at the welcoming feast. I even used Iceaus to send a letter to the Aurors to be at the welcoming feast, I was glad I got a reply back saying they would be there._

_We barely paid the new defence teacher who was sleeping any attention. Then there was a horrible event when Dementors boarded the train but Ginny thinking quickly seeing the horrible affect they were having on me woke the teacher who used a glowing white charm to keep the ghouls away. Ginny hugged me tight when they left and the teacher actually showed me compassion and gave me chocolate, which warmed me up._

_When we were finally in the castle, we snuck off from everybody else, found the luggage, and grinned as we found Rons' rat in a little cage. I knew I could use the reveller spell, so when we got to the hall that had five Aurors and even to our surprise minister Fudge. I got everybody's attention and they all watched curiously, Ron saw we had his rat and lunged for it but Ginny anticipated that had Bat-Boggy-Hexed him. I then pulled out the rat that was still sleeping and revealed his true form to gasps from the watchers. Remus Lupin yelled his name in furry looking hate at the rat faced man who woke. Pettigrew looked around in shock and didn't notice me pour a couple of drops of potion into his mouth._

_I then asked him everything needed to be asked about what really happened and a furious minister had him arrested promising a full pardon for Sirius. Dumbledore did not seem to like that idea but had no choice in the matter. Two weeks later after I had received papers of Sirius's full pardon, and it had been published several times in the Daily Prophet a raging Sirius Black stormed into the castle and he yelled at Dumbledore for so long. Myself and Ginny thought the old coot was going to have a heart attack, which was only added to when Remus long time friend of Sirius's and my parents realised why Sirius was so hateful, and started yelling too. _

_Sirius promised me that day I would never have to see the Dursleys' ever again, and if Dumbledore tries to ever make me go there again that he would send me to Salem Academy in America. I didn't want to because I would miss Ginny too much, but I would change schools if Dumbledore ever tried to send me back to the Dursleys'. Sirius said that by summer holidays' he will have a nice big house for the two of us securely warded, and that Ginny can even come over whenever she wanted, which made her and me very happy._

_That year went swimmingly, Ginny and I had lots of fun together, she had taken it upon herself to get me fit and strong, so made a rigorous training routine for me, I was thankful though that she did all of the physical training with me. Sirius had even given us both Animagus reveller potions for Christmas. We were both in shock that we were not only the same animagus but also multi-animagus, meaning we can become any animal form we want. We started our training right away. The only bad thing we encountered that year after the arrest of Pettigrew was Ron who was constantly being a complete twat. We had even convinced Professor Remus Lupin to teach us how to perform the Patronus charm encase we ever ran into anymore Dementors, my happy thought was Ginny, she wouldn't tell me hers, and we were all surprised by the end of the year myself and Ginny had mastered the spell._

_That summer I took the train back to Kings cross-station with Ginny and was surprised to see the Dursleys', but happy Sirius turned up too. Wow did he embarrass them when he yelled at them for treating me badly before I gave Ginny a hug and left with my Godfather. _

_Our new home was excellent, and I had the largest bedroom I had ever seen, it was paradise compared with anything the Dursleys' even had; I invited Ginny the next day, we had an excellent time together. Sirius had even bought some Nimbus brooms and we went flying around the grounds, it was then I realised my love for flying, Ginny also to Sirius's amusement made sure I didn't stop my work out programme, we both actually rather enjoyed doing it together. Ginny spent everyday with me much to the annoyance and jealousy of Ron._

_Sirius managed to get four front row tickets for the Quidditch World cup that summer, he said front row was the best place to be if you want to see players hit the ground. Ginnys' father had also got tickets, but for the top box, but I had already invited her to come with us. It turns out she agreed front row was the best and couldn't wait to see the mascots up close. Ginnys' parents relented to let her go with me and she spent the night at mine in the spare room next to mine. Unlike most, we were not going to camp the day and night because we were going to side-along-apparate. Sirius and Remus just apparated us there and back._

_The beginning of the match was very fun when the mascots came out, I noticed the Veela affected Sirius, but Remus and myself weren't. I knew Remus couldn't be affected because he's a werewolf, but why I wasn't I'm still not sure. Ginny held my hand all through the match where I noted Sirius was right, front row is the best place to watch players smash into the ground. _

_That night the four of us returned and sat chatting about the match, before bed. The next morning we red about Death Eaters attacking people at the World Cup, but they fled when someone launched the Dark Mark. The rest of the holiday went by happily, and Ginny and I soon found ourselves back at school where Dumbledore announced the Tri-Wizard tournament. Before I left the house to the station with Sirius though, he told me of the new defence teacher and his pervy eye and taught me a spell to stop him seeing through our clothes, or anything else we did not want nosey gits looking through. I of course taught the spell to Ginny right away and we both used it._

_My first lesson with Mad Eye Moody I was sitting next to Hermione who was the only person in my year who would talk to me. I had kindly given her the spell to block his eye, and after a look of mortification that Dumbledore would hire a teacher with such an eye used it thanking me. Moody then showed us all the unforgivable curses that he used on spiders. Moody then went further and used the imperious curse on everyone in class to see who can fight it. I was totally gob smacked the curse didn't even affect me, Moody kept telling me to jump and I burst out laughing. Moody was one hundred percent baffled why it wouldn't work on me and tried it several times, even tried one with as much power as he could, but same results I just laughed, Moody just looked too funny when confused._

_Soon the other two schools showed up and the Goblet of Fire was revealed. The night the names were spat out of the Goblet surprise surprise my name came out as a forth Champion. I was yelled at by staff and other Champions, and when I told them I didn't want to compete I was told I had too, I told them all to fuck off because I never put my name in therefore I'm not competing. Dumbledore then said I had no choice but to compete because of a magical contract the Goblet initiates, to say I was angry later that evening. My housemates were even more hostile to me than usual._

_Ginny of course was her normal lovable self around me, and even Hermione didn't believe I put my name in, everybody else just enjoyed hating me. The first task in the tournament was to fight a dragon; I trained to do it just because Ginny and I enjoyed learning plenty of new spells._

_The day of the task I was to go last and face a Hungarian Horntail the most horrid of all four dragons, I would have thought one of the other Champions would have taken pity on me and traded but they hated me too much. When I walked into the dragon enclosure, I just walked straight towards the dragon without even drawing my wand. I heard laughing from the crowd but the dragon didn't even attempt to attack me. I noticed the laughing had stopped when I just casually sat next to the dragon who just sat and stared at me for a moment before she lay down with her head right next to me. I just stroked her head, (you see I knew a secret nobody else did, dragons aren't evil, and they don't like the taste of humans, so show them no fear or threat and you can sit with one. I even risked touching her,) she was a magnificent creature and I told her so as I ran my hand along her scaly nose._

_She had soft caring yellow eyes that in pictures normally showed rage, I believe the reason for that is the photographers are normally bothering them. I sat with her for about an hour just talking while she listened intently, I told her I didn't even want to be in the stupid tournament, and she seemed to even chuckle occasionally. Finally, I left my new friend-saying goodbye, with no intention of retrieving the golden egg. I left the pen to absolute quiet and was greeted by Ginny who hugged me tightly saying I was the best at this task and if I had taken the egg, I might have got first place._

_When the judges scored me I was surprised they gave any points, Dumbledore gave me 4, Madam Maxime gave me 3, and Karkaroff gave me a zero because he's an arsehole, while Mr. Crouch offered up a 3 and Ludo Bagman a 5. I thought that was quite good considering all I did was sit and have a chat with a dragon. Ginny beamed with pride, even Sirius and Remus who came to watch were grinning with pride that I showed the other Champions up while refusing to participate._

_The funny thing about that whole thing was, instead of the students realising I didn't put my name in the Goblet they just accused me of showing off. Over the next few months Ginny and I were getting close to full animagus transformations, we had both opted to become wolves' first try, after that the other animals should be easy. Christmas time was exceptionally fun, there was to be a Yule Ball and I immediately asked Ginny to go with me, I had never seen her grin so hard as she accepted._

_At the Ball Ginny and I danced and had lots of fun, we ignored everyone else all night, she looked like an angle. We kissed at the end of the dance, well she kissed me to start with then I kinda went with it, being as clueless as I was. After that we decided that neither of us just wanted to be friends, we wanted more than that, so that was when we officially became boyfriend and girlfriend, I bet you saw that coming didn't you?_

_Because I didn't grab my egg I was told the riddle two days before the event and we surmised that the merpeople were thieves and going to take something important to me and I would have to go under water to get it back, so I practised the Bubblehead charm just encase._

_The day of the task I couldn't find Ginny anywhere so went to the lake alone when I realised that she was the most precious and important thing to me. I looked at Dumbledore who smirked at me as if to say I had no choice but to complete this task. As soon as the whistle blew, I shot into the water with only one thing in mind and that was my girlfriend, I forgot about my wand as I dove down and to my surprise transformed into a dolphin. I shot through the water letting my instincts guide me and arrived at the merpeoples village where I discovered four people tied to posts._

_I quickly found Ginny and concentrated on transforming back to my normal self but leaving the gills, I was shocked I managed it. I swam up to Ginny and blasted her bindings free with my wand, I hugged her sleeping form, then wondered how I was going to swim back to the surface before I grinned looking at the merpeople swimming around me watching with curiosity. I then concentrated on my legs knowing it to be the easiest way to get Ginny out of the water and to dry land. I was baffled that I managed another miracle and my legs morphed into a green and blue fish's tail, I was like one of those mermen as the muggles used in movies and cartoons. The merpeople were grinning at me, they seemed to really like me. I then removed the heavy robe and shirt I was still wearing, my trousers moulding away during my haft transformation, grabbed my girlfriend tight to my body and shot off through the cold water towards the surface. I didn't really want people to see the scars on my body, the only person I had shown was Ginny, but the robes and shirt were dragging me down, making movement uncomfortable. _

_I soon broke through the surface of the lake, people started clapping until they realised it was me then stopped and collectively moaned. Ginny woke up as soon as she was able to breathe air and was amused that I was mimicking a merman. She snogged my brains out for a moment, I fully transformed back to human, and we soon walked back on to the shore. _

_Sirius and Remus were both there straight away to offer us a towel each and some pepper up potion. We were told I only took twenty minuets. It took the other Champions just over an hour later to return, Fleur hadn't even collected her victim who was returned by a friendly merman who winked at me with a huge grin._

_When the judges finally gave us our scores, Krum got 35, Cedric 40, Fleur 25 and I got 45, which was a shock I didn't get more. Dumbledore told the crowd while looking disappointedly at Karkaroff that four of the judges agreed wholeheartedly that I deserved 50 points for not only finishing first and within the time limit, but also for finishing within twenty minuets. The watching students didn't seem to give a dam, in fact most of them booed when Dumbledore said my score. _

_Ginny and I spent the next few months when not snogging in broom cupboards, something Ginny assured me we were meant to do often, and who was I to argue, we trained with allsorts of spells, hexes and curses getting me ready for the maze. Fact was I never intended to do more than aimlessly wonder around the maze and blast anything in my way for fun. However I had to admit Ginny and I were getting very good at all varieties of magic, we had even started practising advanced transfiguration and conjuring, we discovered we could animate conjured or transfigured objects to fight for us, though we weren't yet good at anything bigger than a small dog or large house cat. I had also made lodes of other animagus transformations, and helped Ginny with hers and by the final task; we were both full multi-animagus._

_The last task I found quite interesting, I came across a few things, like a mist to alter gravity, but I had read about it with Ginny so I just walked right through and the world righted itself. I also came across a sphinx with a riddle, the answer was Spider, but I chose not to tell it and just sat in front of the interesting creature and we had a very interesting chat. The Sphinx told me that Latin spells were not the only ones I could be using. I listened to the lion like creature as she told me of a few Egyptian spells that I tried out, I was happy they worked and thanked her. She told me if I wanted some really good spells from her home land I should get some older scrolls, as well she said the Japanese have some great bits of magic in their language, so I promised to get some books and scrolls from other countries. I must have spent a few hours sitting and talking to her before she suggested I find my way out as the competition has probably been won already. She asked why I never answered her riddle before I left, I told her why and the answer, she grinned and told me I was unique and had honour unlike most wizards she had met in the past and wished me luck for the future._

_When I finally exited the maze at a leisurely pace Ginny immediately crashed into me hugging me for dear life, there was quite a few people still around. Ginny then told me that Cedric won the tournament but he just returned from somewhere beaten and bloodied up saying Voldemort had returned using his blood, that's right my girlfriend wasn't afraid to say the twats name. It all made sense looking at it then, it was obvious Voldemort wanted me to win the tournament so he could use his conquers blood, but settled for Cedrics when I didn't play the game as he expected._

_Mad Eye Moody then came over shimmying me and Ginny to follow him, which made me and Ginny very suspicious, we had both on a few occasions considered the possibility this man wasn't Mad Eye Moody, we both gripped our wands tightly as we entered his office. Moody started sprouting crap about the Dark Lord not going to like that I didn't play by their rules. I then used one of my newfound Egyptian spells on him, which pulled his arms up behind his back and wrapped them in mummy bandages, his legs also snapped together and got wrapped, and he fell to the ground yelling in pain from his arms positions and the fact his nose hit the ground hard. Ginny admired the spell greatly and asked to be taught it, I of course agreed, I don't think I could ever deny her something if I have it to give. Ginny decided to call the spell the Mummy bind; I thought it was a very agreeable name as she shot a gag from her wand to shut the impostor Moody up._

_Minuets later, Dumbledore blasted the door open and he walked in followed by McGonagall, Snape, Sirius and Remus, the five stared in shock as they interrupted me and Ginny, she was sitting on my lap behind Moodys' desk and we were snogging, with the fake Moody Mummy bound on the floor in front of the desk. Soon the fakes Polly juice wore off and he was revealed to be Barty Crouch JR. Snape gave him truth potion and he told them all about the Dark Tossers plan and that Peter Pettigrew had escaped Azkaban to aid him in his return. Dumbledore was furious that he was not informed of Pettigrews escape, almost as much as Sirius and Remus. I just wondered what kind of moron Fudge must be not to alert the press to a freaky little bastard like Pettigrew being on the loose. Later that day Ginny and I found out Fudge took some Dementors to see Crouch JR and gave him the Dementors kiss._

_The last few weeks of term, Ginny and I spent working out, studying new spells, and snogging at any possible moment, we wished we were in the same house so we could have stayed in the common room together. I was amused that only half the school believed Cedric and that Voldemort had returned to life, I of course one and Ginny another. I knew that if I had said he had returned hardly anybody would believe me, I still didn't know why everybody hated me so much, it couldn't have been because I blew up the Dursleys' house because of Sirius's shouting at Dumbledore In front of the school everybody was unceremoniously told the Dursleys' were racists against magic._

_During the summer holidays' Ginny once again spent everyday at my house with me as her parents and Sirius were often working for the Order of the Phoenix in the fight against Voldemort. My house has wards up to stop underage magic being detected so when we were not snogging we practised new spells. I had ordered loads of Japanese and Egyptian spell books and scrolls. We even mock duelled each other and we were both getting very good, we could perform most spells non-verbally. I had even got a few books with some Russian battle magiks. During the holidays' we read in the paper and were told by Sirius that the ministry did not believe that Voldemort had returned, and the Daily Prophet was often calling Dumbledore a liar and saying Cedric was a crazy kid seeking attention. Ginny and I had read up on Voldemort and discovered him to be a Legilimency user, so I bought two books on Occlumency and Legilimency and we practiced them both._

_Occlumency was quite easy and fun, there was several ways to do it, our favourite method was to clog our thoughts with perversions and rude offensive songs with catchy tunes that would confuse, distract and throw off any intrusions into the mind. We also used a second method, which was to create magical barriers around the mind and to sort memories into vaults or something similar. Ginny and I chose to have our minds mimic super computers using a combination of both types of Occlumency. Legilimency was a bit more difficult but we had both got quite good at it by the end of the summer and planned to practise it on people at school. We had already found out from Sirius that Voldemort was after some kind of weapon, Dumbledore wouldn't even let Sirius be privy to the knowledge of what._

_Ginny and I had even studied wards, one in particular was the Fidelius charm, which can hide a location only the secret keeper could disclose. However the location of my house was two large for just one secret keeper so Ginny and I re-worked the ward slightly and used both of us as secret keepers, meaning we both have to tell someone the location, one would not be enough. Sirius was impressed we both managed our modified Fidelius. We also put up some other useful wards we found that were of a more offensive nature to intruders; the Egyptians were masters of them. We thought if we had more time during the summer we could have made the house safer than Hogwarts if it already wasn't._

_During the last two weeks of the holidays', Ginnys' family went to stay at Grimauld Place, the Orders headquarters. Ginny however convinced her parents to let her stay at mine informing them it was also Fidelius charmed, and much nicer for a girl to stay than Grimauld Place. Mrs. Weasley only agreed to it knowing that the Ashes, my home was also under the Fidelius and only four people had access, plus we knew she wanted her daughter out of the way of all the Order members. Dumbledore however was not pleased that when he told Sirius to bring me to headquarters to stay, we refused informing him correctly that the Ashes was safer, and myself, Ginny, Remus and Sirius had a good laugh when Dumbledore asked Sirius for the location he couldn't give it because he was not secret keeper. _

_School finally started again and we discovered to our horror that the ministry had deemed it necessary to interfere with the school curriculum and appointed a defence against the dark arts teacher. Dories Umbridge, an ugly toad faced woman who leaked evil intent. Most of the school now believed what the Prophet had said about Cedric and Dumbledore, and their parents had told them not to listen to their trouble making. _

_Umbridge's defence classes were rubbish; she had us read a chapter from her set book without even trying the spells. Ginny and I kept a low profile in her class as we knew the spells anyway and we continued practising others secretly away from Umbridge's prying eyes._

_A couple of weeks into school term while running away from Filtch's cat, myself and Ginny found a hidden room on the seventh floor, it even came with instructions on how it worked. It was called the Room of Requirement, or the Come and Go Room. The room gave us everything we could possibly need for practicing our magic, and as the year progressed we used the room for working out as it gave us all the right equipment, as well as dulling and snogging as the room changed into a comfy sitting room. _

_We then found in the room books on true magic, or as mindless idiots would call it wandless magic, we both red every book on the subject and then tried our hardest to perform simple levitation charms. We were both shocked when within a week of trying, we were getting progress and we were surprised at how easy we eventually found it, quite quickly we found we could perform jinxes and hexes, charms and other spells without our wands, though not as powerful, that took extra practise._

_In the room of requirement, we also studied the dark arts because unlike normal people we did not believe them to be evil, only those who use them for bad things. We studied rune magic, even blood magic and healing spells, and for reasons we only found out halfway during the year we were learning at an increased rate. It turned out we had both been wanting more time while in the Room of Requirement, and the room gave it, we discovered the room was giving us seven days within the room while only one passed in the rest of the school. Though our ages were not affected, we only noticed when we discovered our watches running very slowly, and our bodies only felt like one day had passed so we didn't need to sleep in the room, it was great. By the time my OWL exams came, Umbridge had loads of Slytherins running around as her personal army but we went unnoticed, though Ron and Hermione were caught by them trying to set up an illegal defence club. I preformed brilliantly in my exams and even got praised by the examiners, and was hopeful for some good results._

_By the end of the School term Umbridge had been pranked by everyone, except her Slytherin army, everyday, she was incredibly jumpy, Ginny and I thought she would not want to return the next year. My girlfriend and I occasionally took a trip into the forbidden forest as animals, our favourite was black wolves, and we had even had some very confusing conversations with the Centaurs. While in animal form, we used Legilimency to talk to each other, as we did a lot of the time while walking the corridors and in the great hall to keep our secrets. We had also studied up on mermish, we had got quite good at the language and had occasionally half transformed to resemble merpeople and gone down into the lake, we had actually had some nice conversations with them and they helped us perfect our knowledge of their language, they were always happy to see us. I had to admit, Ginny was a very cute mermaid, made even more so that I got to see her in a bikini top, and Ginny said a few times while staring at my chest that the work out routine was doing me a world of good._

_As the year ended everybody finally believed Voldemort had returned as he tried to stele something from the ministry, but luckily was stopped from doing so by the Order and loads of ministry officials saw the Dark Tosser with their own eyes so could no longer deny the truth, and minister Fudges had been suspended pending a hearing. To my surprise Dumbledore asked to see me in his office a few days before the end of term, he said to come alone but I brought Ginny along. Dumbledore was reluctant to speak to me in front of my girlfriend, but I just told him I'll tell her anyway, so he reluctantly told us about a prophesy involving me as well as another that may be concerning me but he was unsure because it made the first seem wrong._

_The first prophesy: _"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..._"

_Okay, so because of this stupid cursed scar on my head, a stupid scar I was supposed to kill Voldemort, well, that was actually quite obvious if you think about it. It makes sense that was the reason the Dark Tosser tried to kill a 15 month old baby in the first place. I was perfectly fine with Avadaing Voldemort straight to hell. I asked the old man what the power he knows not is, he told me it was love, Ginny and I laughed at him for a while confusing him before, I just shrugged and asked for the next prophesy._

_The second prophesy: "The one with the power to defeat the Dark Lord is here… hated by many, for reasons unknown… he and his love shall fight for their freedom, if they're victorious is yet unknown, but time will tell, and the world shall be reset… second chance's are rare, but they shall have theirs… the Dark Lord is here, as is the Lord and Lady of Life… the two with the compassion for all life shall rise up strong, and take the lives of those undeserving… the two shall find away, and rewrite what has been written…" _

_Dumbledore said this second prophesy was told just after I had started my second year, and said its possible it refers to me, and if that was so then it would also be referring to Ginny. None of us was sure what this prophesy really meant except that Ginny and I may end up killing Death Eaters; both of us were very willing to do that if we had too. Dumbledore stared at us for a while and tried Legilimency on us but found his way blocked, he found it amusing that we were both very skilled Occlumency users. I asked Dumbledore to give us some privet lesson since we had Prophesies to fulfil but he sprouted crap about us not being ready for that kind of thing, I never asked again. He soon dismissed us after telling us not to divulge the prophesies to anyone._

_During the holidays' Ginny was to stay at the Ashes with me on Dumbledore assistance that it was safer than the Burrow or Grimauld Place. The Weasley parents were perfectly content to have their only daughter safely hidden with me, but Ron was a complete arsehole about it. Sirius and Remus were barely at the Ashes, working for the Order they stayed at Grimauld Place most nights._

_Ginny and I increased the protections on the Ashes every couple of day when we found new wards to put up. I had thousands more books and scrolls on other magiks and languages delivered, including Goblin that we found fun to learn. We continued dulling each other, and even if we did say so ourselves we were way above competition standards, though we didn't think some of the darker spells we used would be appreciated in competition. We had progressed to using conjuring, transfiguration and animation in our mock duels, as well as banishing objects at each other. We trained hard on physical strength and dodging, our stamina was at such high levels we could duel each other for hours without a break._

_That summer was the first time we started fooling around sexually, why I'm telling you this you ask? Because, why not? If our plan succeeds, nobody will ever read this anyway, and if not, we'll be dead so what does it matter. Well as I was saying, we started fooling around sexually during the summer before sixth year. We didn't go all the way, but we did learn tongues and mouths can be good substitutes. We of course were quite hopeless and embarrassed at first, but as they say, practise makes perfect. I have to say I found I very much enjoyed tasting her and still do. _

_With Voldemorts' return out in the open, the Dark Tosser had broken some of his Death Eaters out of jail, and the Dementors had left the prison and joined with him. Everyday there were reports of attacks, even the giants had joined with the Dark moron. Fudge had been ousted from office and replaced with the head of the Aurors office, Scrimgeour, I've forgotten his first name; he wasn't much better that Fudge anyway._

_Soon my OWL results came and I was pleased I passed them all, I got O's in nearly everything, history of magic I got an A, potions I got an E, and to my pleasure I got two O's in defence._

_Eventually we returned to Hogwarts with a magically bigger on the inside trunk full with thousands of books and scrolls. We were shocked that Snape was to be the new defence teacher and a new potions teacher was brought in, Horace Slughorn, he was a bit of a idiot in my opinion, though he did not favour one house over another and was a good teacher. Instead, he favoured gifted or well-connected students and invited them to join the Slug club as he called it. Ginny and I were invited to the club but we only went once, after that, we avoided him except for classes. I had to borrow a potion book because I did not put my name down to do potion NEWT's because I wanted out of Snapes class, but with the new teacher, I asked to continue it. I was given a very useful potion book with allsorts of spells and useful methods of making potions. I tested all of the spells, and some were quite dangerous. The potion methods in the book though were quite ingenious, so I copied all of the better methods and wrote two potion books with the better instructions, one for me, and one for Ginny. I also made a small catalogue book of the spells written in the book before I returned it. The halfblood Prince was a genius at potions even if he did turn out to be Snape._

_During the year, both Ginnys' potions and mine significantly improved, and we continued using the Room of Requirement. We also suspected Draco Malfoy was up to no good, and we got a glimpse of what looked to be the Dark Mark on his left arm. There had been a few botched attempts on Dumbledores' life that had to be Malfoy because he was always' an idiot._

_A few weeks before the end of the year, Ginny and I were sneaking out of the Room of Requirement when we heard explosions coming from the entrance hall. We both took out our wands and readied ourselves for a potential fight. We found a few Death Eaters on our way towards the commotion and quickly took them out of the picture before they even noticed us, and we weren't gentle, when we bound them they were both bleeding severely, and one looked as though he might have been dead._

_When we got to the entrance hall we found about fifty Death Eaters out numbering teachers, a few students and some Order members that included Sirius, Remus and even Ginnys' parents, Dumbledore was nowhere in sight. The good guys as I'll call them were loosing and a few people were on the floor unmoving. Ginny and I immediate entered the battle. The first Death Eater I approached laughed at me, he said in a mocking baby voice, 'awe; is the wee baby Potter going to fight me?' I laughed, kicked him in the nuts and broke his nose on my fist, using his blood, I chanted and used a blood fire magic, flicking the blood off my hand on to him and two other Death Eaters who screamed in pain as they were captured by flames. Ignoring the burning Death Eaters that were running around like headless chickens I saw Ginny using a water manipulation magic to drown another four Death Eaters who fell to the ground dead._

_I was amused at the looks of the Order, teachers and other students fighting, as Ginny and I owned the Death Munchers. We used wind, earth, water and fire magiks, we used the most violent and deadly spells in our arsenal without resorting to unforgivables. We used wandless banishers to smash our enemy into walls, we transfigured rubble into stone animals that we sent after the Death eaters, and we conjured birds and cats that we made attack. The Death Eaters were in chaos because two kids were out firing them. Whereas the Order, students and teachers used stunners and disarmers, we used spells to cause pain and destruction; in fact, we were causing more mess, and being more deadly than the Death Eaters. _

_Soon I saw Snape fleeing with Draco Malfoy and the other Death Eaters took that as their queue to run from us, most of them didn't get very far as we made chase. We glimpsed Dumbledore entering the entrance hall looking furious as we left through the doors. We heard people calling for us to come back but we didn't listen. We took out a few more Death Eaters outside, and my slicing hex hit Malfoy right in the crotch before he and Snape disapparated with a few other lucky Death Nibblers, Ginny and I grinned at each other._

_Hagrid the gamekeeper was outside and we helped him put his houses fire out before we returned to the castle. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were in a towering rage with us for what we had done. Ginny returned that furry and said that next time we would just let the murderers kill everybody, which shut them up. Dumbledore then invited us up to his office and reprimanded us for using such violence. Both Ginny and I told him clearly that in accordance with the second prophesy it is our right to take the lives of the undeserving before we just left the office, the look on his face made us giggle insanely for a while after._

_Again, Ginny stayed with me at the Ashes over the holidays', even though her parents didn't want her too, Dumbledore made them see reason that it's safer than anywhere else. Bill, Ginnys' oldest brother was getting married during the holidays' but Ginny decided against going to stay with me, considering Fleur hated me and Bill didn't know me. I had met Charlie briefly after the first task of the Tri-Wizard tournament and he was probably the only Weasley to like me at all, other than Ginny. Ginny had said he would think highly of anyone daring enough to sit with a dragon for an hour._

_Ginny and I trained and studied and Ginny to our amusement scored exactly the same as me in her OWLs'. That summer was the first time we fully made love, and it was a night I'll always' remember, after that she shared my room with me. I think Sirius suspected we were staying in the same room, but he never said anything, and if he did it would probably be a 'Good one mate,' and a beaming smile of pride, Sirius was just cool like that._

_For the remainder of the summer Ginny and I continued learning, we were getting very good at other languages having practised them at Hogwarts as well. We were probably two of the most powerful fighters for the light at just 16 and 17. We both started practicing apparation, we were happy it only took us a couple of days' to get it right, splinchings were not very nice. Normally when apparating one would make some noise, the more power one has the louder the pop or crack the air makes when you disappear and reappear, we weren't surprised we both made a lot of sound. However we knew we could minimize the sound to nothing if we tried hard enough, and after a lot of practice we were performing the miracle of no sound, we discovered that it was because we compressed ourselves beyond what was supposed to be possible. It was just lucky we tried it before we read it was not possible or we might not have bothered. We practised constantly until it felt like the easiest thing to do. We apparated at every chance we had occasionally making each other jump by tapping the others shoulder as we appeared from behind. _

_We had also learnt how to make Portkeys' with and without wands just encase we ever needed them. Ginny had also discovered a book on magi-sight, magi-sight allows a person to see magical energies in black and white, and it's very rare for people to be able to use it, and even more so that they could see in colour, and we just happened to be the rarest two people on earth. Magi-sight is more common and helpful skill for curse breakers, or ward constructors and demolishers. We found the skill useful for going over our wards and closing any gaps or holes they had._

_Two weeks before the holidays' were over; I had received a letter from Gringots wizarding bank saying that I had a family vault I might like to see. So being curious Ginny and I grabbed some floo powder and flooed to Diagon Alley and went to Gringots. The Goblins were surprised but pleased when Ginny and I spoke to them in their own language and refused to use English. My family vault was loaded with treasures; I had snuck a few small items into my pocket while Ginny was loading a trunk with books. _

_When we were leaving to our surprise Iceaus who we left at home turned up with another phoenix with yellow and black feathers, her name, Kayros, and a new connection was established between the two birds and both Ginny and I. Kayros was carrying a short white and gold spear, with a blade more like a sword, that she dropped before Ginnys' feet. Ginny picked the spear up, and read its name, 'Excelsior'. Then Kayros landed on Ginnys' shoulder and Iceaus on mine, we wondered whether all phoenixes came with weapons. Our Goblin guide just watched in amusement, Ginny put the spear on her back, and like Excalibur, a scarab of blue held it in place without straps. _

_We both then exited the vault and it closed behind, Ginny had a shrunken trunk full of books in her pocket and the two Phoenixes flamed us home. We both then decided to start training with our weapons, Excalibur the sword of justice, its still a shock I possess her, and Excelsior spear of truth. We only had two weeks to practice with them at home, after that, we planed to do so at school. Both Phoenixes seemed to approve of us training with the weapons._

_When the holidays' ended, we both arrived together on platform 9¾'s, our phoenix familiars flaming us. The rest of the Weasleys' were there unusually early. We both walked forward, unbeknownst to us at the time but the reason everyone on the platform was staring at us was not the sword on my back, or the spear on Ginnys', not even the two unusually coloured phoenixes, but the power and strength that was leaking off us, our presents was felt. Everybody knew we were not to be messed with; even the adults could see we were more than they could ever hope to be. I was amused though that Ron was once again staring daggers of hate at me, the other Weasleys' were as usual, cold towards me, so I decided to ask why, they all looked shocked for a moment and just ignored me and greeted Ginny with usual warmth, but my girlfriend ignored them, took my hand and we boarded the train._

_When we got to school because of Snapes betrayal Dumbledore had to find a new defence teacher but couldn't find one so took the job himself. The students were crazy happy that they would get to learn from Albus Dumbledore, Ginny and I couldn't care less. The school term began and we continued our training, disappearing every weekend where we would stay in the Room of Requirement to train. Every so often, we would venture into the forest, or go into the lake and hang out with the merpeople who were much better company than humans were. _

_Dumbledores' classes were okay but I already knew the spells he was teaching, and sometimes Ginny and I skipped classes, quite a few times we skipped every lesson to teach ourselves, the teacher either never noticed or didn't care because we never got reprimanded for it. We actually spent most nights sleeping together in the Room of Requirement._

_As the year progressed we gained in knowledge and power, our skill with sword and spear was quite impressive. Voldemort and his minions were causing allsorts of mayhem for the ministry._

_Ron one morning when me and Ginny were taking a stroll together around the grounds, hand in hand using magi-sight to check the wards that we planed to reinforce and add some of our own. He came up to us with a group of other Gryffindors demanding Ginny go with him and dump me. Ginny laughed in his face and told him to piss off. Ron then drew his wand as did the other Gryffindors, and within a second those Gryffindors were out cold and Ron had the blade of my sword to his throat, where I told him calmly and clearly that if he bothered either me or Ginny again I would cut off his little pecker. Ron just nodded when I removed my sword; he looked as though he wanted to mess himself, then Ginny punched him out, and we continued on our way as though not interrupted._

_By the end of the year, Ron was avoiding us, and we put up several new wards around the school in the dead of night and reinforced the existing ones. Fourteen nights before we were due to return home to the Ashes, Ginnys' parents were adamant she was to go home, but she had decided otherwise, come August she was legally an adult. _

_Ginny and myself were walking through the school corridors when we heard a girl screaming. We immediately headed towards it when it stopped, but we found the location and opened the door, what we found made Ginny spin around to look the other way. Ron was in there with his trousers and pants around his ankles with his tiny knob standing to attention, his hand clasped over a struggling Hermione Grangers' mouth trying to rip off her underwear. I banished Ron so hard into the wall I was surprised I didn't kill him. Hermione immediately scrambled to her feet pulling her underwear fully up into place a hurriedly hid behind me watching in fear, Ron scrambled dizzily to his feet, blood gushing from his head. _

_I immediately sent several stinging hexes at his todger and he screamed in pain before I stunned him. Ron was thrown out of school soon after and Hermione fast started hanging around with us until the train ride home. _

_Ginny and I flamed back to the Ashes from Hogwarts where Sirius told us that Mrs. Weasley blamed me for what Ron did. How it was my fault, Ron tried to rape a girl I may never know. _

_Ginny had wondered during the first couple of days' of the holidays' how we would continue our training together when she would be at Hogwarts without me. However I had already came up with a plan and flamed to Dumbledores' office, he was surprised to see me and even more so at what I requested, but he knew he couldn't continue teaching defence class, run the school and the Order any longer so conceded and gave me the job._

_When I told Ginny, I had the defence job she was over the moon and we celebrated together with a romantic dinner, and a very passionate night where I proposed marriage with a beautiful emerald and platinum ring I had taken the summer before from my vault. Ginny was ecstatic with happiness as she cried while hugging me saying yes over and over again, before I finally managed to put the ring on her finger, and we continued with renewed passion and love._

_We continued with our training and finally it was time to return to Hogwarts, I had already made up class plans with Ginnys' help and we flamed to Hogwarts rather than taking the train, where we were shown to my office by Professor McGonagall who noticed the ring on Ginnys' finger and asked about it. Ginny of course told her happily and McGonagall actually smiled and congratulated us before she left us to our own devices. Ginny and I scanned the office for any magical surveillance, found none then erected loads of defensive wards before we fooled around in the office, we were both quite turned on with our little teacher student games._

_The students finally arrived and I was sitting at the head table wearing white and blue robes, Iceaus and Kayros sitting on the back of my chair. Dumbledore announced cheerfully that I was the new defence teacher, the students looked stupefied, except a few who clapped happily along with Ginny, I just grinned amusedly._

_My first class of the year was luckily first years, all of whom paid attention and loved what I was teaching. Next up was third years, I had only the slightest trouble with one Slytherin but when I hexed him, the class realised that I had no problem hexing trouble makers, and after that the kids actually paid attention and enjoyed their first defence lesson. My most troublesome class was my year seven class, though both Ginny and Luna Lovegood sat quietly, the others were all causing mayhem and mischief that stopped when I had bound and tied half the class to their seats. The rest of the class then decided not to be a nascence after that, and they to found they enjoyed the lesson, I finally realised the rest of the students from their bind at the end of the class, and I was surprised they all apologised for causing trouble before they left._

_During the year, I quickly became the schools favourite professor and most of the student body showed me respect, though those who didn't were all children of Death Eaters. The first years seemed to have all taken a liking to me and my easy going attitude towards teaching, and the fact they could come to me with anything they needed, I had even helped a few of them with some charms and transfiguration they had trouble with._

_Ginny and I spent any and all, free time together training, adding wards to the school behind Dumbledores' back and doing other things in my teachers apartment or Room of Requirement. We had decided to get married secretly during the next summer holidays' with just Remus and Sirius as guests. The other professors were all very complimentary towards my teaching._

_Voldemort had tried to take over the ministry of magic half way through the year and the Aurors barely managed to fight off the Death Eaters. They had even attacked Hogsmead during a Hogsmead weekend with a small group of Death Eaters that were quickly defeated by me and Ginny. _

_As the school year came to a close Dumbledore asked me whether I would continue teaching defence, but I told him only if Ginny could teach the class with me. Dumbledore agreed to let us share the job and Ginny was overly happy at the opportunity to impart her knowledge on the other students._

_A couple of weeks after the holidays' started Ginny and I got married in a small ceremony with just Sirius and Remus as witnesses and then the two of us, Mr. and Mrs. Potter disappeared for a month, we went to Australia where we had a very enjoyable honeymoon hidden amongst the muggles. When we returned both of us had changed our hair colour, mine was as white as freshly fallen snow with an icy blue tint throughout. Ginnys' was pitch black with yellow blonde highlights, we thought it was fun to have our hair matching our phoenix companions feathers, and we still have our hair in those colours to this day. I also had some new glasses on Ginnys' prompting, they were magic, unbreakable and self-correcting, stylish and silver framed._

_We returned to Hogwarts a week before the new term and created some powerful rune and gem wards that we buried around the perimeter of the school. We made the new wards so their spectrum colour matched in with the background so even with magi-sight they couldn't be seen._

_School finally started and Ginny and I were introduced as Professor and Professor Potter something Dumbledore seemed to take some enjoyment in. The students seemed confused that the jobs one year only jinx never affected me, well, what can I say, I'm the-boy-who-lived it's my job to do things like that, isn't it? The students also seemed to note our new hair colours, and to Ginnys' amusement and my embarrassment we over heard a few girls saying I was one of the hottest guys at Hogwarts. I often wondered what happened to all the hatred and animosity towards me, I've been wondering whether somebody jinxed most of the school or something and it was wearing off. _

_Classes were fun and Ginny and I enjoyed teaching. We were surprised after the first week of term, Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood both returned to the school to begin training as medi-witches under Madam Pomfrees' care. Ginny and I actually made some friends in the two girls', it was a shame we were never close friends at school before, we could have had a lot of fun together._

_Halfway through the school year to our surprise all four of us were invited by Dumbledore to join his Order of the Phoenix. Luna and Hermione accepted right away but Ginny and I were somewhat hesitant, it would mean having to see Ginnys' parents on a regular basis but the old man convinced us it was for the best, so we joined._

_The first meeting of the Order, we went to was a bit embarrassing, Mrs. Weasley yelled at Ginny saying she's not allowed to join, and she even called her Weasley, it turned out nobody had the guts to tell her of our marriage. When Mrs. Weasley was finally told by my very pissed off wife, she fell back into her chair in complete and utter shock, it was almost funny. Hermione was not very pleased that Ron was there so stayed close to either Ginny or me. I was actually surprised that Bill and Charlie came to us and gave us their congratulations, and commented amusedly on our hair. Sirius told us later that day that the two oldest brothers had also grown apart from their parents, partly because Mrs. Weasley didn't want Bill to marry Fleur and partly because she blamed me for Ron trying to rape Hermione. How the hell is Ron being a pervert my fault? _

_Myself, Ginny and Hermione stayed standing by the door throughout the meeting, neither speaking while Dumbledore related what intelligence they had received. I actually thought the Order was doing fairly okay on intelligence, but when it came to fighting, they were useless. Halfway through the meeting we got a floo call from a ministry Auror saying Diagon Alley was under attack, the Order mobilised and everybody started filling through the fire except Ginny and me who used Iceaus and Kayros to flame to Gringots where we witnessed the attack outside. The Goblins were helpful and offered us, assistance while Kayros and Iceaus flamed away and retrieved our weapons that we placed on our backs._

_The Goblins mobilised a troop of soldiers for us to command, and within minuets of arriving, we exited the bank into the fight. The Death Eaters were caught completely off guard by our rear attack, while Aurors and Order members attacked from the other side. Ginny and I were probably grinning stupidly at the shocked looks everybody else wore at us fighting with Goblins to slaughter the Death Eaters. As we fought, Ginny and I erected anti-apparation wards to prevent Death Eaters from escaping. _

_Ginny and I cut down the Death Eaters with our blades, and blasted them into oblivion with our wands; we conjured, transfigured and animated to increase our numbers. That day was the first time either Ginny or myself saw the Dark Tosser himself. Voldemort was dulling with Dumbledore and I had to admit both were impressive. I started making my way towards Voldemort killing a few Death Eaters as I went when Draco Malfoy and his father stepped in my way, removing their masks and sneering at me as though they were important._

_The two Malfoys' started blabbing about how they were going to make me pay for what I did to Draco a few years previously, and before the younger Malfoy knew what was happening he was hit by my killing curse and fell to the ground dead. his father was so shocked he was hit with another from my wand seconds later without even attempting to fight back. I then proceeded to the battle between Voldemort and Dumbledore. I tried to hit Voldemort with a cheep shot killing curse while he was occupied but unfortunately, I missed when he dodged a spell from Dumbledore._

_Voldemort and Dumbledore stopped fighting when they realised somebody else had deemed wanting ago at Voldemort. They looked at me in surprise as I stood staring daggers at the snake-faced wizards. Voldemort then smiled darkly at me and tried to invite me to join his dark army, I told him to fuck off when I fired another killing curse at him that he blocked with a conjured shield. We then began to duel, I fired dark and light spells at him while he stuck primarily with dark. Our duel waged on for what felt like hours, we were tearing the alley to pieces as we fought, eventually Voldemort retreated with a Portkey, I cursed repeatedly for not thinking to set up anti-portkey wards. Most of the Death Eaters had been killed or subdued but some escaped with Portkeys._

_When we returned to the Orders headquarters, my wife and I were grinning with pride that we had killed so many death eaters. Most of the other Order members weren't so thrilled with our methods, we were shouted at by several members that we ignored, and we were pleased that both Hermione and Luna stood up for us, even to our surprise Mad Eye Moody stood up for us._

_We finally returned to school and continued with our jobs. Hermione and Luna to our mild surprise asked us to train them to fight so we began with Occlumency then progressed on to combat, by the end of the school year they were doing quite well, we had all decided to stay at Hogwarts for the summer so we could use the Room of Requirement to train Hermione and Luna. We didn't leave the Room all summer except for Order meetings, and one time Ginny and I snuck onto a muggle military base and stole enough explosives to destroy Hogwarts twice over and set them, using some added magic around the castle and grounds. The Order had discovered Voldemort wanted Hogwarts so we decided that when the time came we would let him have it. We both carried a detonation switch everywhere we went._

_The next term we returned to teaching and training part time, the students were getting fewer in numbers but there was still a good hundred and fifty students, as the year progressed Voldemort continued his campaign of murder. The Orders base was compromised and those who weren't killed retreated to Hogwarts, unfortunately Ron as well as Percy Weasley were killed, from what Bill said both begged the Death Eaters for their lives and promised to serve Voldemort but the Death Eaters laughed and killed them. The ministry was also taken that year and hundreds of people were slaughtered, it was a blood bath from what the Aurors, witches and wizards that escaped to Hogwarts said._

_When the summer holidays' arrived normally students would leave to go see their families, but that year nobody left, they all stayed, most had no families to return to, and others weren't stupid enough to try making their way home. The staff and other adults tried to keep the children entertained but that wasn't an easy feat. In the end, we started training them to kill. The rest of the Order was no longer against killing our enemies. I know what you're thinking what kind of people would teach children to kill, well we were desperate and loosing bad, it was all we knew how to survive. We trained most in the Room of Requirement for the extra time it could give._

_We had first years that had enough hate to cast the killing curse; we had second years who weren't opposed to using the Cruciatus. Even the once great Albus Dumbledore had started teaching children to kill. We had no choice, it was either kill or be killed and they chose like Ginny and me to kill. We had Goblins within the castle who also had to flee when Gringots was invaded, they began teaching students how to use blades and equipped them with Goblin made armour. Luna and Hermione came together and made black uniforms with magically enhanced bulletproof vests that would protect vital organs from most spells, they didn't have robes as they would get in the way. The adults wore the uniforms while the children Goblin made armour._

_Ginny and I had after what might have been the second year of hiding, flamed away and returned with hundreds of handguns and assault riffles. Hermione and Luna started on them right away, making them not need reloading or cleaning. We then began leaning how to use them correctly. Within a few months of the guns arriving, the outer perimeters explosion wards went off, wiping out from what we could tell forty dark soldiers, we didn't know whether they were Death Eaters or Vampires, or they could have been some other dark beings. The enemy didn't try to gain entrance again for two months in which time the schools wards were on complete lock down, nobody gets in and nobody gets out. Ginny and I swam to the merpeoples village in this time; Dumbledore actually came along. The merpeople seemed to have been expecting us and had prepared for battle, with spears, bows and arrows; they said they shall fight for freedom._

_The next invisible offensive ward was triggered electrocuting horde lodes of Goblin mercenaries, the Gringots Goblins really enjoyed that and congratulated Ginny and me on such marvellous wards. Dumbledore was in awe of the wards my wife and me saw fit to protect the castle with, it gave us more time to train the troops, at least. I finally informed Dumbledore of the explosives throughout Hogwarts and the old man actually laughed at how well prepared two people were while his Order was being useless._

_We had a force of just over one thousand five hundred, not including the merpeople when the wards all crumbled, three or four years after the we brought the guns, I'm not to sure on the time frame, a couple of hundred of them were just children. The dark army out numbered us twenty to one. I couldn't see Voldemort anywhere on the battle field, but then with so many dark minions it would not be easy to spot him if he were naked, a horrible thought. They had even brought with them all of the giants but they were not our targets. We were to kill as many as we can in one hour, then everybody had ten minuets to retreat, if within those ten minuets you don't make it out, you're already dead._

_The battle soon began in a hail of gunfire and killing curses from our side, it was a slaughter fest that we gained advantage in straight off the bat. Ginny and I thought side-by-side watching each other's backs; we used devastating magiks and fired our guns. When we got up close, we withdrew our blades and sliced at our enemy without mercy. Within the hour thousands of people were dead, blood flowed everywhere, Ginny and I were still in perfect condition as we retreated to Hogsmead, tired but unhurt, we found Luna, Hermione, Bill and even Charlie. We waited a while longer than ten minuets when luckily both Sirius and Remus turned up carrying an injured McGonagall between them._

_We all stood and looked towards the castle we could see fighting still commencing; the giants were trying to stomp on people. I pulled the trigger from my pocket, and Ginny held it in my hands, we kissed gently as we flipped the catch and pressed the button together. The castle exploded, we watched as those fighting screamed in pain and agony as they were destroyed, flesh and bone sprayed Hogsmead. The giants were ripped to pieces and it was over. The fighting had stopped because they were all dead, gone the castle was just a pile of rubble, I threw the detonator to the floor and Ginny and I held each other tight. We soon searched the village for any other survivors and only found a few, we gave them the location to the Ashes and Iceaus and Kayros flamed us all away. _

_Its been four weeks since we destroyed Hogwarts, unfortunately the Dark Tosser wasn't there, but fortunately most of his army was. That doesn't matter anymore; we have a plan? What plan is that you may ask?_

"Harry," Ginny called coming into their bedroom to find her husband sitting at their desk, "are you writing in that diary again?" she asked amusedly.

"Sorry love," he replied sheepishly, "what's wrong?"

Ginny smiled at him shaking her head, "I've been calling you for the past five minuets, diners ready and everybody's waiting on the birthday boy."

Harry laughed sadly, "I wasn't aware it was even July."

"Well it is, July 31st to be correct and Luna, Hermione and I have made up a little celebration fest, it was a lot of hard work, so get your butt in gear and get to the dining room or do I have to drag you?" she asked grinning cheekily.

"Okay, okay," he replied grinning, grabbed his wife pulling her into his arms, placing his lips on hers where they kissed for a moment before he let her up. "I'll be there in a minuet, just let me finish this up; I'll be done in a moment, by the way how old am I?"

She shook her head in amusement, "you're 24 today," she said turning to leave the room, "hurry up would you," she added as she left, Harry checked out her bum as she walked away, "I don't see the point of writing that diary anymore, it never happened if we succeed," she mumbled as she returned to the dinning room.

Harry grinned as he turned his attention back to his diary and continued to write.

_I was just informed by my beautiful wife that today is my 24__th__ birthday, and she has made a special dinner with Hermione and Luna for the occasion, so I'm going to leave it here. First however, I bet you're wondering what our plan to save the world is, the clue is in the second Prophesy._

"_The one with the power to defeat the Dark Lord is here… hated by many, for reasons unknown… he and his love shall fight for their freedom, if they're victorious is yet unknown, __**but time will tell, and the world shall be **__**reset… second chances are rare, but they shall have theirs…**__ the Dark Lord is here, as is the Lord and Lady of Life… the two with the compassion for all life shall rise up strong, and take the lives of those undeserving… __**the two shall find away, and rewrite what has been written…**__"_

_**T.B.C…**_

_**A/N:**_Something's like the PS he never knew about and you should just think somebody else stopped Voldemort or it never happened for now it is unimportant. So what did you think? I tried to write it as though with pen on paper where one would write, didn't instead of did not ext: I hope there isn't too many mistakes, I barely used the books for reference as I didn't want to end up copying too much cannon plot.


	2. Desert Sand

_**Chapter two, desert sand**_

"Happy Birthday!"

Harry was almost surprised as everyone chimed a birthday greeting.

He looked around grinning, only three Gringots goblins survived the battle of Hogwarts but he was glad some had survived. Professor McGonagall was at the table smiling with Bill and Charlie. Even Fred and George were here, it was lucky they were found just a few weeks ago, they along with Neville Longbottom and Susan Bones had escaped through the forbidden forest and managed to get in contact through use of a Patronus charm Fred sent.

Fleur Weasley was sitting next to her husband, she had obviously got over her animosity towards him, nobody was even sure why he or she didn't like him in the first place and everyone had started to suspect some kind of curse that wore off a few years ago.

Harry smiled widely as he looked around and both Hermione and Luna came and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek each, that he returned. Only three students survived and were sitting at the table smiling.

It had been so long since anyone had celebrated anything Harry thought it was nice for all of the survivors to have a nice celebration fest, even if it was only for his birthday. Harry sat down at the table with everybody else next to his wife and gave her a kiss, savouring the warmth of her most lips.

"Hey!" Bill interrupted, making them jump pulling apart and blushing. "Do you two have to do that every second you get a chance?"

"Yes," they replied together laughing.

"I think it's cute," Fleur piped in helpfully. "Harry is always' showing his wife so much affection," she turned to Bill and scowled. "Why are you not as considerate?"

Bill looked sheepish as everybody laughed at him; he looked over at Harry and Ginny who were laughing hard with the others. "You two are making me look bad," he said making everyone laugh some more.

Soon everyone was tucking in to a large fest, Shepard's pies, chips, potatoes, mashed and roast, all types of vegetables, stakes, chops and burgers.

"This is great," Harry said. "You three must have been cooking for hours," he said to Ginny, Luna and Hermione as he shovelled in some pie.

"It was the least we could do for your birthday," Hermione said happily, everybody had agreed a while ago to not let the events of the past get them down. "Plus we are all freeloaders," she added cheekily to another bout of laughter.

"Well, this is the last chance we'll get to eat this good," Remus agreed. "We have a lot to do tomorrow."

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, we just better pray this works or the worlds screwed, the Dark Tossers already started rebuilding his army."

"Voldemort," Harry begun then shook his head as most flinched. "Why are you afraid of his name?" he asked amusedly.

"Well we can't all be as powerful as you and Ginny," George admitted.

Harry shrugged nonchalant. "Well anyway, as I was saying, the Tosser confuses me. Why does he want to take over the world?" he asked, everybody shrugged in unison. "Wouldn't life get boring controlling everything and everybody obeying like little lap dogs, and why do all those purists listen and obey him? First off he's not even a pureblood. Second the purists think themselves superior; so why kiss the Tossers ass it's just proving themselves wrong."

"Don't think about it to hard, love" Ginny said giggling. "Trying to figure out the minds of idiots will give you a headache," she added to some laughter.

"I totally agree," said the Goblin Griphock. "Trying to figure out why wizards do the things they do will only confuse you more."

Harry laughed. "I guess you're right. I wonder though, whether Dumbledore knew why Tom decided to become a Dark Tosser in the first place."

"He probably did," McGonagall interrupted. "Albus was the transfiguration teacher when he went to Hogwarts."

"That's interesting," Hermione said thoughtfully. "I wonder why he never mentioned it?" she looked over to Harry and Ginny. "I think you two should ask him."

"Good idea," Ginny agreed. "We'll tie the old git down and use truth potion if we have to," she added getting some snickering from some of the immature survivors

"Well," Harry began. "I think Ginny and I should be off to bed, we have a Temple to breach tomorrow."

"What?" Sirius said looking at his watch. "But it's still early."

Ginny laughed as she and Harry stood hand in hand. "Sirius, Sirius, Sirius," she said shaking her head in mock wonder. "Didn't anyone ever inform you that bed doesn't mean sleep," everyone snickered as Sirius went red in the cheeks. "I think Minerva will have to give you 'the talk'." They laughed as Harry and Ginny left the room.

"Well Sirius," McGonagall began smiling widely while the others laughed at his embarrassment. "When a man and woman love each other…"

"Okay okay," he interrupted to another round of laughter, giggles and snickering. "I'm gonna kill those two, that's the second time this week they've got me," he sulked.

"Ouch!" Bill suddenly moaned looking confusedly at his wife, rubbing his ribs. "Why'd you hit me?"

"I told you to be more considerate didn't I?" she reprimanded.

"Oh, sorry," he replied blushing, standing and offering his hand to gales of laughter.

"That's better," she said grinning cheekily as she accepted his hand and allowed him to help her up. "You're learning, you should pay more attention to how Harry treats Ginny, or Luna and Hermione treat each other."

"What!" he groaned as she led him away. "I'm not spying on Harry when he's doing things with my sister, and Hermione and Luna are both girls, of course they're going to be considerate to each other they know what the other wants."

The table was in hysterical gales of laughter as the two exited, and did not notice Hermione and Luna sneak off to their room.

Eventually the laughter subsided and the others left at the table cleaned up and went about doing their own thing until a more reasonable hour to get to sleep.

15:09 four weeks AH (After Hogwarts), the middle of nowhere, somewhere in the Sahara Desert… two large 4x4 open-top Jeeps with people dressed in while uniforms with what looked like bullet-proof body armour… masks covering their mouths and noses, and sunglasses to block out the blazing light from the scorching sun high above. They were following two more people, one young man and one young woman wearing the same uniform except they had large but thin coats flapping around in the hot wind, both on blue ATV's, (Quad bikes), the girl with black hair and yellow blonde highlights, the man with snow white hair and frosty blue highlights. The man carried a sword on his back while the woman a small spear with sword like blade. Two phoenixes flew only a few meters above the two, one of white and blue, the other black and yellow.

Ginny and Harry were having a great time as the wind blew through their hair, and the desert sand sprayed up behind them as they raced on to their destination. Harry was overjoyed that he wasn't in some stuffy Jeep with the others, both he and Ginny had been lucky neither of them knew how to drive a car otherwise Sirius and the Goblins might have got another Jeep rather than two 4 wheeled bikes. It turned out, out of everyone in their small resistance group only Hermione and Remus saw fit to ever get driving licences, not that it really mattered that much since Harry and Ginny both doubted very much that Sirius and the Goblins paid for the vehicles.

They were watching out for the wards hiding their destination when they finally noticed the rippling light of a multicoloured dome. If they did not know what they were looking for they would have completely missed it. Harry, warned by the Goblins of the size of the dome cloaking wards but still he found himself gawking anyway. It had to at the very least be twenty miles in diameter. They slowed down to a stop several miles from the parameter, and the two Jeeps pulled up either side of them.

"From this point there's no turning back," Ginny called out to their family. "A'nen is just a few miles away."

"So, all we have to worry about are traps," said Harry, smiling around at everybody's jittery expressions. "Oh, I guess the Labyrinth will be a problem too?"

"No crap," Bill shouted from Remus's Jeep. "And the fact nobody has ever made it to the Temple of A'nen before… did that ever crossed your mind?"

"Ah, come off it Bill," he replied with a huge grin. "How do you know they just never found their way back? This is a one way trip you know that."

Bill sighed, looking out at the shimmering wards in black and white; he wished he had colour magi-sight. "Yea… one way trip. But that still doesn't make me feel any better."

"Quiet down, Bill," McGonagall placated. "You know as well as I do that as long as Harry and Ginny make it… we are all expendable. We have little choice anymore, and I for one could do without all the nightmares," she added to murmurs of agreement.

"I just wish we could fly there," said Ginny disappointedly. "I suppose if we could just fly through the Labyrinth would be quite pointless."

Harry chuckled. "Well, lets get moving, we can't sit around here all day chatting. We have a Labyrinth to traverse."

"Professor?" one of their younger companions, Chris called.

"Yeah?" replied Harry.

"Do you think there will be a toilet?" he asked blushing, causing everyone to laugh.

"I don't think so, mate," he responded. "I suggest you either hold it in or quickly run at least two hundred yards from us, face away and enjoy." Harry chuckled as not only him but also Sirius, Charlie and Fred jump out of their Jeeps and rushed off.

"I can't believe them," said Remus disappointedly. "I told them to go before we left home, but do they listen?"

"Well, what more did you expect from Padfoot?" asked Harry snickering.

"I see your point," Remus chuckled.

Harry ran his fingers through his hair. "It's a shame the vehicles won't work in the wards. There might be more than mere traps."

Sirius, Chris, Charlie and Fred had just jumped back into their Jeeps when their two Phoenix companions let out songs of alarm, looking up they saw the birds hovering, looking distressed. Suddenly the ground began to shake and everyone looked around in panic for the cause of the disturbance. Behind them two long, huge moving trails of sand, heading towards them.

"Shit," exclaimed Harry. "Let's get moving, now!" he yelled. They did not need telling twice, as the Jeeps started up, and skidded into movement. Harry and Ginny right behind them. "What the bloody hell's going on?" he yelled ferociously as he looked back.

"Sand Worms!" one of the Goblins called out in panic as one of the giant worms broke through the surface of the desert. The Sand Worm, a sandy brown in colour, over one hundred feet long, and that was what was above ground. Its mouth big enough to fit a whole Jeep, opened in sections, with huge fangs, and teeth. The creatures' scaly body near impervious to magic; their only option now was to run.

The second worm then burst to the surface, its eyeless head coming up close to Harry, Ginny already moved up front leading the Jeeps, while Harry following. The creature lunged forward, its mouth open wide. Harry gulped as he was practically inside the creature. He could hear several of his friends in a Jeep screaming his name in panic. Harry stood his feet onto the seat of his bike without taking his hands of the accelerator, as the creatures mouth began to close around him, he transformed into a Hawk, and flew clear just getting out before its mouth closed.

Harry in Hawk form flapped his black feathered wings and flew in formation with his and Ginnys' Phoenix familiars, sighing inwardly in relief. He looked down to see Ginny glance up, grinning, relief written clearly on her face. Those in the Jeeps seemed to have regained some ounce of courage at Harrys' near miss and began using their assault riffles, shooting rapidly at the Sand Worms, it seemed to only slow them down slightly, and highly annoy them.

Harry flew down lower towards the lead Jeep and transformed into a little monkey, landing on Lunas' shoulder in the passenger seat. Luna jumped slightly, but smiled and stroked his fluffy white furred head when she realised whom it is.

"Harry," she sighed. "That was close." He nodded in agreement and looked back at the following worms that roared their furry at being shot at. "What do we do?" she finally asked the little monkey, something that would have been funny had they not had two huge man eating worms chasing them.

Harry climbed of Luna and onto the door, leaning on the black roof frame he transformed back to human. "This does not bode well," he declared. The worms were gaining on them inch by inch. He looked ahead; they were gaining on the dome wards but not fast enough. "They shouldn't follow us beyond the wards. Keep on driving Hermione, as soon as we cross the wards the engines will cut out, don't break, let our momentum carry us further in, hopefully Remus will do the same."

Hermione nodded feverishly, she wished she were not driving now, or at least for everyone to have bird animagi forms, but other than Harry and Ginny, only Luna has a bird form, being a Golden Eagle. Harry looked back towards the worms and one had vanished from sight.

"Oh crap," Sirius declared sitting just behind Luna, facing the back riffle in hand, he stopped shooting the moment the second worm disappeared. "This is just not our lucky day," he moaned looking up at his Godson whom nodded nervously.

Harry was about to replied when the sand underneath them suddenly roared up and everyone screamed out in panic as they realised the worm was under them, its mouth came around the Jeep from underneath, they saw as its fangs were above them, they all thought they were gonnas when two flashes above them announced the Phoenixes. The two birds' mighty talons grabbed the roofs frame and they pulled the Jeep clear of the worms' mouth just as it snapped shut.

"Bloody hell," exclaimed Sirius. "That was close," he breathed out a sigh of relief as the birds flew the Jeep towards the ground.

"Too close," agreed Harry. "Hermione, I suggest you put your foot down for when we land, we don't want to get eaten."

"Agreed," Hermione gulped as she brought the cars acceleration up to speed and the Phoenixes dropped them back to the solid sand and they skidded back up to full speed inline with the other Jeep.

"I'm going to go check on the others," said Harry. "Keep safe," he transformed back into a Hawk and flew over to the other Jeep landing on McGonagall's shoulder on the passenger seat, changed into a monkey, then stood on the door leaning on the roof frame, and changing back to human.

"Very good Mr. Potter," McGonagall joked. "Fifty points to Ravenclaw."

Harry chuckled. "Well at least someone can joke amongst all this chaos. Not far to go, Remus, keep rolling even when the engines cut out."

He nodded. "Deal, hopefully those bloody things won't follow us. You don't seem to be having much luck with them; they've almost had you twice."

"Shit, three times, turn left now!" Remus did as he was told and skidded to the left just barely regaining control as one of the worms slammed down where he was seconds before, as they were battered by a spray of sand. The worm bumped them slightly as they pulled ahead of it.

"Bloody hell…" Fred began.

George nodded and continued. "These things are relentless."

Harry nodded withdrawing his wand, "fucking bastards," he pointed his wand at the worm inched behind them as it opened its mouth. "AQUADAIS!" he roared. A huge powerful blast of water shot as though from his arm and hand rather than his wand, smashing into the worm, it slowed significantly, the sand around turned to mud temporarily slowing the beast as the spell stopped.

McGonagall sighed. "Though I applauded your spell Harry, is the bad language really necessary?"

Harry grinned. "No, but it makes me feel better."

McGonagall shook her head in amused disapproval. "Well, at least ones been slowed, the others still on our tail," she said looking behind her. "The other Jeeps not in any immediate danger from it."

Harry nodded. "Did I teach anyone here sand wall?"

"We know it," Fred and George chimed. "The Egyptian spell? Right?" George continued.

"Yea…" agreed Harry. "Well, there's plenty of sand, all we need to do is hold the bloody things back, even if it only buys a few seconds, that's long enough."

Fred and George nodded nervously, stood withdrawing their wands, kneeling on the back seat facing the giant worm; they pointed their wands along with Harry.

"Deshret ineb!" The three roared. Huge pillars of sand shot up like walls, solidifying, and hardening. The worm smashed into each, slowing gradually as Harry, Fred and George continued relentlessly, slowing the monster bit by bit. They noticed that the other worm had escaped its mud trap and had resumed chasing the other Jeep. Ginny was the lucky one having not been attacked. Harry noticed at least two people from the other Jeep had seen what they were doing and had started using Sand Walls too. Harry was thankful he thought to teach it a while ago, and even more so that a few of those who learnt it were here today.

Ginny was speeding along ahead of the chaos, the safety of the wards about a mile or so ahead. She looked back at the Jeeps, seeing them using sand walls to slow the monsters down. Her husbands Jeep was doing quite well, their worm was not gaining any ground on them. However, the same could not be said for Hermiones' Jeep. Luna and Sirius are the only two other than Hermione who can perform it, but with Hermione driving only Luna and Sirius were available to use the spell.

She sighed to herself, she was enjoying her Quad bike, she transformed into a black Hawk, letting her bike fall back and slow. She flew off towards Hermiones' vehicle. Landing on Lunas' shoulder, she watched as her bike sadly disappeared behind them and changed into a little brown monkey. Luna did not seem to notice her as she continued with her sand walls along with Sirius. She climbed off her friend and onto the door leaning against the roof frame she transformed back to human; removing her wand from her arm holster, she pointed it towards the sand behind the Jeep.

"Deshret ineb!" she called and her sand walls added to the Jeeps protection. The three continued relentlessly, Luna and Sirius both looked relieved that she came to help. She could hear hers and Harrys' Phoenixes singing a courageous melody from above, egging them on to victory.

"It's a good job you turned up, Gin," said Hermione thankfully. "We would have been history, sooner rather than later. I for one would prefer not to be eaten by these bloody annoying worms."

Ginny giggled while she continued her spell work, getting a scaring look from the others. "I can think of worse ways to die," she retorted. "But I'll agree these worms are annoying. AQUA DIAS!" she changed spell sloshing up the sand into wet and sticky mud, which the worm sunk into. They passed through the wards and their engines cut out, they continued with the momentum and slowed to a stop. The other Jeep also passed through not to far from them. Thankfully, the worms did not have any interest in passing through the wards and disappeared under the sand, heading away from the wards.

Ginny gave a heaving sigh of relief and wiped sweat from her brow with the back of her gloved hand, while pulling her mask down to hang around her neck. She jumped down from her perch on the door, to the sandy ground below. She turned away from the edge of the wards and gasped as she gawked at the hundred foot tall huge black walls with millions of hieroglyphics carved. The walls felt ominous and foreboding, even at a distance, the whole place just looked and felt creepy, with an odd look of dark beauty. She soon noticed that it was darker and cooler within the wards than outside. Harry came over with the others staring at the endless wall, it seemed to stretch on forever.

"The entrance is supposed to be near here," her husband suddenly said, drawing her attention. He gave her a loving kiss on the lips. "That was quite fun wasn't it? Those worms warmed us up for what ever is inside."

She grinned at her husbands' enjoyment, seeing the sparkle of life and excitement in his eyes. She had not seen him this happy since before the fall of Hogwarts, and it lightened her heart to see the love of her life so happy.

Kayros landed on her shoulder while Iceaus landed on Harrys'; happy their companions were okay.

"This isn't going to get any easier is it?" Hermione complained. "I bet those annoying worms were easy compared with whatever's in there," she pointed to the black wall sighing.

"Don't worry, Hermy," said Luna stroking her girlfriends cheek and giving her a gentle kiss on the lips. "Whatever we have to face, at least we'll be together."

Hermione gave a small smile. "Yes, we'll be together," she gave Luna a loving kiss back.

"Well, if you lot could stop being sappy," Charlie broke in. "We should find the way in. It might take a week or two to reach the centre. Though we can all hope it only takes a day, and we fluke the right paths all the way."

"That's likely," snorted Bill in disbelief.

"Hey," Charlie moaned. "Don't jinx us, it's possible. Haven't you seen those movies, the heroes always win fast."

"Yeah," retorted his brother. "But they always loose their friends," he sighed. "Anyway we don't matter, if we have to die to get Harry and Ginny to the centre then so be it."

Harry and Ginny exchanged nervous, guilty looks with each other, they knew just as well as the others that their best hope of making things better was them remembering, and retaining their power. Sighing as one the two looked back at the wall.

"This should be the easy part," said Harry. "How hard can it be to find the door?"

Shrugging, Ginny made her way towards the wall, pulling her husband with her, holding his hand, the others followed. They approached the solid wall, and suddenly a door way melted out, gaining them entrance.

"Hey, no one mentioned this," Harry complained looking into the dark passageway. He let go of his wives hand and they all removed their wands.

"We didn't know this happened," one of the Goblins defended. "Maybe it's because you're of the prophesy. It could be that the you're expected at the temple, it does exist outside of time, so it might know these things."

Harry shrugged. "More than likely, shall we just consider it lucky that we don't have to search and enter?"

They all nodded reluctantly and lit their wands, taking a few deep breaths, Harry and Ginny led them in. As soon as the last person crossed over the wall sealed itself shut.

"Well," McGonagall began. "Looks like we can't use our good luck to leave again," they all collectively shuddered as they looked around. They couldn't see the sky, it was as if the Labyrinth had a ceiling, and none were to sure whether it didn't. The walls, just as black and foreboding as outside; still with all the carved hieroglyphics, their wand light at first glance was all the light they had, but on second inspection, the walls gave off an eerie dark purple glow.

"This place gives me the creeps," exclaimed Fleur looking around in disgust. "And you work in places like this?" she added incuriously to Bill. "No wonder you're not very romantic if you enjoy disgusting places like this."

"What?" said Bill frowning. "This is all your fault Harry," he added staring daggers at his now confused brother in-law. "If you didn't keep being all lovey dovey all the time with Ginny, she wouldn't have thought anything of this."

Harry laughed at him. "Well maybe if you did more for her you wouldn't have to blame me."

"That's right, Harry, you tell him," Fleur agreed wholeheartedly. "See Bill, Harry agrees with me…"

"Excuse me," Remus interrupted with an amused grin. "But right now, we're in a very creepy, dangerous place. Maybe we should get moving before some horrible creature hears you bickering and attacks."

"Right you are Moony," agreed Harry, grinning broadly he winked at Fleur, turning to Ginny he offered his free hand. "Shall we lead my angle?"

Ginny giggled at her brothers 'not pleased' facial expression and took her husbands hand. "Of course Sir, err," she looked at Iceaus on his shoulder remembering his love of flying, and his best element being air, or wind, "Sir Skye," they chuckled as they led the way.

"Sir Skye?" asked Harry thoughtfully. "I like that, Lord of the Sky?" they laughed happily. "Well then I get to give you a title," he thought for a moment, remembering her best element being fire. "Lady Flame, Lady of Fire." They continued laughing and bantering until they reached a crossroads, one path leading straight, another to the right, and the last to the left.

"Well which way, Lord Skye?" asked Luna from behind giggling.

Harry chuckled, shrugging. "Flip a coin for left or right?" he suggested pulling a Galleon from his pocket. "Heads we go right, tails we go left?" he looked at the others and they just shrugged.

"Well, it doesn't really matter, but at least that way we can't blame anyone else for picking the more dangerous route," Hermione agreed with an amused smile. Harry shrugged grinning impishly and flipped the coin, His Galleon span in the air for a few seconds before landing in his hand.

"Heads, so we go right," he told them and he and Ginny lead the way, the path lead them to a bend, and they could hear something around. Harry peeked then quickly pulled back looking horrified and erected a sand wall blocking off the path. "I… think we should take… one of the other paths."

"Why?" interjected Hermione as they began to walk away. However, her question, answered when a loud crash from behind revealed three twenty foot tall scorpions, and they looked very menacing, their black eyes locking onto their scared pray, their red pincers snapping angrily, just a slightly darker shade to their bodies.

"I believe they might be why, Hermione," said Luna gulping as she spotted the giant sized bugs stinger on the end of their large curved tails.

"We have a choice," Harry begun, glad the scorpions were taking their time. "We can either fight these things; trust me… there's more round the corner, or we can run away?"

Everyone just looked around at each other. "RUN!" they all yelled together sprinting away; the two Phoenixes flew with them. The three scorpions did not seem interested and fortunately did not follow. They were all crouching and breathing heavily when they got back to the split path, except Harry and Ginny who enjoyed physical excises.

"Flip a coin again?" Harry suggested but upon looking at the two Phoenixes they decided to let them chose and they carried on going straight. They once again came to a curve in the path and Harry looked around, sighing in relief. "A Sphinx," he told them and everyone cautiously carried on around, the half lion half woman stared at them in curiosity.

She looked directly at Harry, then Ginny in turn. "You two are powerful. It almost leaks off you, why have you entered this Labyrinth?" she asked curiously.

"We have come to use the temple," Harry informed her.

She nodded and smiled widely. "You want to return. These walls read all of history, from the beginning to the end. You are the Lord and Lady of life, Lord Skye and Lady Flame, Lord of the Sky and Lady of Fire."

Everyone stared at her in shock. "How do you know those names, we only just called each other them an hour or so ago. We were only joking, did you hear us?" asked Ginny.

"No Lady Flame, your names are written within the wall," she disagreed. "Everything is written within the wall, such as the new past you wish to write. This Labyrinth and the tower of a'nen will cease to be if you succeed, the wall says that you shall be known as Lord Skye and Lady Flame, Warriors of the innocent. Fighters of freedom, but still that does not mean you will win, just the possibility."

"But that makes little sense," argued Hermione. "This wall can't have everything written on it."

The Sphinx looked at her searchingly. "Why not my dear Lady of the water, Elementals," she sighed. "They control such power, but tell them a wall can house such knowledge and they'll dismiss it as nonsense."

Hermione blushed. "But… but…" Hermione tried to come up with a come back but she could not think of anything.

The Sphinx grinned cheekily. "Now, to pass me, or any of my kind, as guardians, you have to answer my riddle before you shall pass, if you answer incorrectly, you shall have little choice but to kill me, for I shall you. If however, you chose not to answer you may all walk away, back the way you came, to take a different path."

"Okay," Ginny nodded.

"What is open when cut, circular in shape and you can travel around it… it's an easy riddle, as I like you so much," she said gleefully.

"Sphere," said Harry offhandedly. The Sphinx looked flabbergasted. "You're really not good at these are you? If this place really has everything written you should have known I would get it."

The Sphinx suddenly grinned. "You may all pass," and she stepped aside letting them walk by. "You would have gotten all of them; I just chose the one you took the shortest time answering. Goodbye, Lord of the Sky, goodbye Lady of Fire and good luck."

Harry grinned as he and the others continued. "I wonder why she speaks English," he wondered aloud, curiously.

"I never thought about it," Hermione shrugged. "Maybe the Labyrinth translates?"

"You didn't even think this place had everything written," said Ginny. "Now you're suggesting its one huge language translator?"

"It could be," piped in Luna helpfully defending her girlfriend.

"Who cares," said Sirius. "We understood her that's all that matters."

Harry chuckled. "I suppose your right for once…" he trailed off as they came to another junction and heard a screeching roar of furry coming from their right they all looked at each other paling dramatically.

"Dragon!" whispered Charlie. "We should go left," he suggested to nods of agreement. They slowly and quietly made their way left, but were getting edgier and edgier as they progressed and the dragons cry drew nearer.

"It's following us," Neville put in fearfully.

"I hate to burst your bubble of hope, mate," said Harry quietly. "But there are two of them."

At the moment a roar from behind and a flash of burning light made them turn. All they could see, a huge jet of orange and red flame, lighting the path. Ginny immediately stepped in the way, putting her hand out, she manipulated the flames, they bust around them as if protected by a bubble shield, before dispersing.

They watched in horror as two ten foot tall dragons could be seen, both red and blue mixed scales, their tails looked to be sectioned and had a metallic look to them, with sharp curved steal blades in the end. Their teeth sharp and dangerous, their eyes glowing golden yellow, one on all fours, the other walking on its hind legs, horns on the side of their heads, pointing back slightly, above the slits for ears, or hearing.

"Wow," Charlie whispered in awe. "These dragons are meant to be extinct." He walked up beside his little sister and placed his hand on her shoulder, she looked up at him in surprised. "Goodbye, sis, I'll see you another time." Tears slowly leaked from her eyes as she bravely nodded.

Neville and Susan both shared a look, nodded and stepped up with him, wands drawn. "No one should die alone;" they told the ex-dragon keeper with shaky voices. "Plus, three can hold them off longer," Neville continued.

Charlie nodded his thanks, as Harry took Ginnys' hand and pulled her away, "Gin," he whispered. "We have to go," she nodded and all but three brave souls ran. They could hear the screams of the dragons, and the furry of their companions spells, being bombard on the beasts as they got further and further, they could no longer hear their friends, or family members fighting.

They soon reached a new junction, this time with several different paths; they heard the slight grumble of at least on of the dragons resuming its chase of them.

"Which way?" asked a panicky Hermione. "Those dragons will come for us next!"

Harry shrugged as he looked at the junction cut off the intersection, it looked different to the others, a more yellow in colour, more as one would expect an Egyptian made structure to look.

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Harry as he took Ginnys' hand. Hermione took the lead, and took Lunas' and Harrys' other, and everybody walked forward. A flash of bright light and Harry, Ginny, Luna and Hermione, were only facing one possible route. They found themselves in a circular chamber with only one exit straight ahead.

"What was that?" asked a confused Ginny. "Where are the others?"

"We teleported?" suggested Luna. "Maybe the others were sent else where, but because we were holding hands it took us to the same place. Where's Iceaus and Kayros?" two flashes and the two Phoenixes appeared above them landing Harry and Ginnys' shoulders.

"Thank Merlin you two found us," said Harry stroking his Phoenix companion, Iceaus gave a small thrill of hope, calming the other three.

"Couldn't they just use their travel power to get us to the temple?" suggested Hermione hopefully.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Hermione," said Ginny sadly. "They can't pin point the location, they can only travel straight to us if we get separated, our bond with them guides them, its quite handy really, because if we, me and Harry get separated either Phoenix can lighting or ice fire travel us to each other."

Hermione pouted causing the other to laugh for a moment. "Well I think we should probably continue on then. Luckily, we don't have those dragons to contend with, I've read about Raidion Dragons, and they're worse than Horntails even if they are smaller."

The others nodded nervously and made their way forward, through the only passageway. Harry and Ginny readied their blades in one hand and wands in the other, preparing to fight whatever they come across next.

They seemed to be walking in quiet for hours, turning round bends, going up hills, a few staircases, down hills, and down more stairs, when they turned another bend, which led into a straightaway, and a bright white light at the end.

"You don't suppose? Do you?" asked Harry, hoping for a miracle.

"We could have got lucky," suggested Ginny. The four friends then started running towards the light and as soon as they passed through it they found themselves outside in a beautiful flower garden, they had to shield their eyes while they placed their sunglasses back on.

They stared in shock at the beautiful marble while tower ahead, with welcoming oak front doors, and stain glass windows, a golden yellow brick path led between the flowers to the marble steps into the temple.

"The Temple of A'nen," whispered Harry with a brilliant smile.

"Well I guess our bad luck had to run out some time," said Hermione, as the four began to walk towards the temple, Iceaus and Kayros flying above them.

"I don't think it has," Harry mentioned as three three headed creatures prowled out of the shadows of the temple. One green lizard like dragon, all eyes on them, it, the largest, the smallest being a three headed boarhound, and next a three headed sabre toothed lion, with a fierce mane on each head. The three monsters growled menacingly, all eyes on the humans as they approached.

"This does not look good," whispered Hermione fearfully.

"We'll hold the lion and dragon," suggested Luna. "You two, run under the dog and kill it before escaping into the temple." They all shared nervous glances.

"Well, Lady of the Water, Lady of Light," Harry bowed to each Hermione and Luna. "We'll be seeing you in about five to six years if all goes to plan."

They nodded as Harry and Ginny replaced their wands, holding their blades tightly in both hands, they ran forwards as Luna blasted the lion with a huge beam of light, and Hermione the dragon with water. The two creatures roared angrily, and in pain, as Harry and Ginny avoided being eaten by the dogs snapping fangs. They ran underneath it slicing through its belly with their blades. It howled in pain and agony as they continued running, trailing their blades through the beast until they reached its rear, where it collapsed. Dead.

Harry looked at his wife, both covered in blood, they looked back at the dog and sighed relief. A quick glance at the dragon and lion told them they had nothing to worry about.

"Goodbye," whispered Harry and Ginny before they rushed up the steps, and pushed the oak doors open. They entered, barely noticing the doors close behind them. They were shocked; they could see no doors leading from the hall, which was just marble, with a beautiful golden pentagram star design covering the entire floor.

Suddenly they jumped as a man with dark green robes with golden trim, blue eyes and greying brown hair materialised before them. They barely registered their Phoenix companions appear and land on their shoulders.

The man seemed to be in his mid-fifties. However, his eyes spoke many more years; he smiled at them. "Welcome," he began in a gravely under used voice. "Welcome to the Temple of Return… so Lord Skye, Lady Flame, you both wish to rewrite what has been written?"

"Yes," agreed Harry. "Too much has been lost; we are not willing to accept that."

The man chuckled good-naturedly. "Many have tried to traverse the Labyrinth… mostly by themselves, but you two came here with others willing to die, just to get you here. No one else who has searched for this temple has tried through selfless motives… they hear rumours of great treasures here. They are not concerned with changing the world, but only lining their pockets with gold… but there is none here, only power and knowledge, and of course, what you seek will end all that.

"For many thousands of years I have waited," he continued. "Waited for those who have true reason and need for this place… Lord Skye, Lady Flame, you have been judged, and you have been found worthy. Remember, this is a second chance, you do not have to let everything play out the same way… you shall retain your knowledge, skill and power. Remember, second chances are rare, but you have been granted yours."

Multiple colours started splashing and dancing all over the chamber. Harry and Ginny held on to each other tightly, they could feel their bodies being ripped apart, their Phoenix companions tried to sing a song of peace but even they were scared, suddenly a flash of every colour imaginable.

"I love you," husband and wife called to each other before they along with the two Phoenixes disappeared.

The man in the temple smiled sadly as he along with everything else, faded out of being. "Finally," he whispered. "I'm free." It was gone.

_**T.B.C…**_

_**A/N:**_ _thanks for reading. Now I have a question for you. I was thinking about writing a long one shot fic to accompany this one with what happened to the rest of their group, so_ _**vote now! **Because I wont unless those who enjoyed this story ask for it._

_Now I've never been to the Sahara Desert before so if I got anything wrong, my bad and Soz. ;)_

_Read my story, __**King of Bandit Skye!**__ Harry is the Bandit King, named Skye. He ran away from home when he was 5 because his parents were jerks to him, in favorer of his sister, the-girl-who lived. Rose. He comes back to magical Brittan, January before his seventeenth birthday. He is asked by Dumbledore to take his place as defense teach to teach martial arts, and he eventually teachers magiks the wizarding world were oblivious too… read and enjoy. **28 chapters complete!**  
_


	3. Replay Rewrite

_**Chapter 3, replay rewrite**_

Harry opened his eyes with a start, he felt like he was being held, he tried to speak but all that came out was a gargled noise. "But James," a woman seemed to reprimand. "Its Halloween, you've got to stay home with me and Harry, to celebrate."

"If I bunk off again, I'll get the sack," a man replied. Harry opened his eyes fully to see a young red-haired woman with green eyes was holding him. _Halloween? _He thought looking down at his tiny body, _crap, this is the night Voldemort attacks us. We weren't supposed to come back this far._

Lily Potter was about to respond when she noticed her baby looking at her curiously and smiled at him. "You want daddy to stay don't you?" she asked him. Harry shook his head feverishly. "Oh you don't," she grinned at her husband. "It looks like Harrys' letting you off the hook; I guess we'll be seeing you in the morning then." She kissed James, and he ruffled Harrys' hair before saying bye and leaving through the fire.

Lily smiled and kissed her son on the forehead. Harry thought he was in heaven. It was his mother, she was alive, and he could save them, both his parents. As long as his dad stayed at work, Harry could defeat Voldemort himself, without his mothers help. He remembered that when he was near Dementors, they made him hear his mother and Voldemort on this night, Voldemort told her to move aside. Harry just has to use some Legilimency to actually make her listen.

He wondered what happened to Ginny, then giggled as Lily took him upstairs. Ginny was probably having a worse time than him, being three or four months old. His mother smiled at him when he giggled, taking him into a sky blue room, with crib, rocking chair, and wardrobe and draws probably full of clothes. Toys all over the floor and a bookshelf full of children's books. He had always wondered what kind of things his parents would have bought him, and now he knew; it was wondrous.

Lily sat down on the rocking chair, beside the crib, and pulled a book of one on the shelves, making sure her son was snuggled safely on her lap she began to read him the book. As kids' books go, it was not bad. However, Harry was not paying much attention; he was already using his wandless abilities to create unseen runes around his crib, to reflect the killing curse back onto the Dark Tosser. It was taking up a lot of energy since his young body was not used to being so powerful yet. He just hoped his mother would not sense the power he was using, or the fact he was not paying her much mind. He needed them to stay in his bedroom all night; Voldemort had to find them here.

It took him twenty minutes to finish the hybrid, dark light rune, it being a combination of a Japanese Dark Barrier Ward, and Chinese Light Reflect Barrier Ward. He knew when Dumbledore see's the rune he is going to call it dark whether he notices the light or not. _Dumbledore will suffer for all he has caused. _

Harry settled back after a while, snuggling to his mother, enjoy her warmth as she read him stories. Never having had a mother figure in his life before, it felt wonderful.

He just had to stay awake until Voldemort came calling, keeping his mum with him, and he should be able it save her. Harry giggled and smiled at all the right parts of the stories, keeping his mother interested in reading him more.

Time must have been flying by, because they soon heard the door downstairs crashing down. Lily looked at her son in fright, dropping the book she was reading to the ground. She got up and gently placed him in his crib where he stood watching her curiously.

She turned round when the bedroom door, slammed open, and the snake faced red-eyed Voldemort stood smirking, wearing all black robes. "Move aside girl," he hissed pointing his wand at her.

"No, not Harry not Harry!" she cried moving in-between the two. Harry reached through the bars and took her hand. She looked at him with teary eyes. She was an Occlumense and he could not send his message, so did the only thing he could think of he sent a wave of the Imperious curse through his mother. She looked back at the sneering Dark Lord and he smiled as she stepped aside.

"Clever girl," whispered Voldemort as he smirked and raised his wand at Harry. "Avada Kedavra!" he hissed. His curse went soaring towards the boy, but a huge black and white energy shield blocked its path. Voldemort screamed in pain as his own curse hit him. Lily, released from the Imperious, as Harry fell to his bum, tired from holding the shield, they watched as an orange ghost like presents with a snake like face screamed in pain and furry before shooting off through the wall and out of sight.

Lily looked at her son in shock and horror, around his crib, and on the wall were burnt black rune markings she had never seen before. All that remained of the Dark Lord Voldemort, some tattered robes, and his wand. Her son was sitting in his crib, a nasty cut running straight down across his left eye, dripping blood. She was horrified her son was not crying, but looked relieved and content.

She quickly hurried to her son and picked him up where he snuggled in her arms, the last thought he had while drifting off to the world of dreams was, _crap, not another bloody scar._

Lily sat down on the rocking chair, son in arms, silently crying. The first to arrive was Hagrid, followed by Sirius, both stared in shock and horror at the runes burnt into the room.

"Lily?" asked Sirius. "Is… is Harry alright?"

Lily looked up teary eyed. "He's fine, just a cut on his face."

Sirius gave a sigh of relief, he was glad his Godson was sleeping rather than gone. "What happened?"

She shrugged in reply. "My son killed him, or at least ripped him from his body. Then he ran away… Peter betrayed us," she added sadly.

Sirius's eyes flashed angrily. "I'll kill the little rat!" he said hotly heading for the door.

"Sirius, don't," called Lily. "He's not worth it, let the Aurors handle him."

Sirius turned back and sighed, looking at Hagrid he asked. "So what are you doing here?"

"Dumbledore said Lily and James were dead, and for me to fetch little Harry," said Hagrid looking confused. The other two occupants of the room looked at him in confused curiosity as he continued. "He said for me to bring him to his aunt and uncles to live."

"What!" Lily thundered hate. "That foolish old man… my son will never be sent there ever… and now I know what he would do if me and James were not around, I shall make sure it never happens." She had not noticed but she had woken Harry, who was smiling at her in holy gratitude.

"What happened to, Harrys' face?" Sirius piped in, changing the subject.

Lily looked at her smiling son. "I'm not sure."

"Lily," a voice interrupted. James rushed into the room out of breath, looking thoroughly relieved. "I just heard, are you okay, what happened?" he asked crouching by his wife and son, hugging them both. Lily explained all that she could remember, to say James was gob smacked would be an understatement. Lily had cleaned up her sons cut and was surprised it had already healed over leaving a scar.

Soon after the story had been told a confused and surprised Albus Dumbledore was standing in the doorway, with Minerva McGonagall staring at the rune markings burnt into the floor and wall.

"James, Lily," Dumbledore finally said. "What happened?"

Lily glared at the old man causing Harry to grin. "Why did you think James and I were dead, and why in Merlins name did you think it a good idea to send my son to the Dursleys'? Do you hate us, do you hate my son?"

"Not at all Lily," said Dumbledore gulping. "They would have been his last remaining family, and it would have been only right that he went to them."

"My son will never go to them," she declared angrily. "They are not our family. They are selfish ungrateful prates."

Dumbledore gulped. "Of course," he replied. "What happened here?" he changed the subject gesturing the runes. "Those are some impressive dark runes."

Lily snorted. "If you didn't notice, they are dark and light runes, I've never seen these one's before but I can tell they're not solely dark. Anyway, Harry created them."

Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully. "So Voldemort's gone?"

"Yes," Lily agreed. "So I think it's about time you tell us about this prophesy, and the new one you mentioned this morning."

Dumbledore sighed. He really did not want to do that, but he did say he would tell them when the prophesised child is marked, and the mark on Harrys' face was proof enough.

"Very well, Minerva, Hagrid if you could please leave, the less people know the better." The two in question nodded and left the room, closing the door behind them. "I would like for you three to save your questions for after I've told you the prophesies?" they nodded their heads so he began with the first.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..._"

"That is the reason, you and the Longbottoms' went into hiding," Dumbledore continued to some thoughtful nodding. "The next seems to contradict the first and was told to me this morning."

"Time has been told, now to be rewritten… Lord Skye and Lady Flame, Lord of the Sky, Lady of Fire… the two are here, Lord and Lady of Life… killers of evil, defenders of innocence… the two with the compassion for all life are free… they can bring an end to the dark army of the one whose name is feared. They with the friends of their past, remade, can conquer the evil, and no one shall stand in their way…"

The three adult were staring at the old man in shock and confusion, though Harry unnoticed was trying not to laugh. That was the funniest prophesy he had ever heard.

"So, who is this Lord Skye and Lady Flame?" asked James confusedly.

Dumbledore shrugged. "I could only guess at Harry being Lord Skye. I couldn't even begin to think who Lady Flame is," he looked down at Harry who was grinning and seemed amused. Albus tried Legilimency, curious how a baby defeated Voldemort only to be stopped by an incredible Occlumency shield. He had never run into such a complex barrier before, and baby Harry seemed to smirk at him as if he knew what was going on.

At that moment, a white and blue phoenix appeared in a blue flame hovering before, Harry and Dumbledore for a moment, before to everybody's surprise landed on Harry, and they watched as Harry stroked the rare bird. The Phoenix let out a few notes of contented song.

"Err, where'd the Phoenix come from?" asked Sirius. "Albus, do you know it?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "I'm afraid I don't. I believe that it may have chosen to be Harrys' familiar."

Five and a half years had past since the fateful day Harry saved his parents lives; they had since moved to the Ashes and were living happily. Harry was grateful that he did manage to save his mother, as they discovered she was pregnant, and had a baby girl they named Leila.

Four-year-old Leila is Harrys' favourite person in the world, his mum and dad coming a close second. He had been missing Ginny greatly, but he could not for the life of him figure out how to see her without making people more suspicious than they already are.

"Hey, Iceaus," said Harry to his companion, who was sitting on the rafters in the attic while Harry was staring at the blood ward crystal that Dumbledore actually thinks is doing anything. "This crystal has some really stupid charms on it. Let's see, here," he giggled. "A feeling bond charm, no wonder everybody at school hated me, only power or love can break through it. The old coot actually thought that was a good idea, forcing people to love me, it actually back fired because Petunia hated me so it filled up with negative energies. It is a good job it is not working. I still cannot believe he thinks some kind of ancient love magic between me and mum saved us. How could he not have noticed it isn't working?"

Iceaus gave a thrill of amused song in agreement. "Yea…" replied Harry sadly. "He is an idiot. I'm six today and I'm smarter than he is. Well, anyway, I've satisfied my curiosity, let's get out of here." Iceaus gave a thrill of agreement, flew down landing on Harrys' shoulder, and ice flamed them to the lounge.

"Harry!" his black haired green-eyed little sister moaned. "Do you two have to scare me like that?" she asked cutely narrowing her eyes to stare daggers at her brother.

Harry grinned. "Where's the fun in not being able to make people jump?" he said giving her a hug.

"Well happy birthday, Harry," she said grinning widely; she offered him a wrapped gift.

"Thank you," he replied happily opening the small package, revealing a small black box with a leather wristband in it, with a blue and white Phoenix design. "Wow thanks sis, did you make this?" he grinned happily.

"Yep," she nodded as he put it on. "Mum helped, but I did most."

"Well thank you!" he repeated giving her another hug.

"Harry! Leila!" their mum called as she entered the lounge. "There you are; we've got a treat today. Professor Dumbledore contacted some other families for us, and we invited them over for a little party."

Harrys' grin widened, he will get to see Ginny again, or not as later that morning Dumbledore arrived with all the families, he invited, minus the Weasleys'. Harry noted that they all had at least one girl, the old coot was trying to find Lady Flame, and all the families he invited were well off, money wise. The girls were all snobbish to a degree, and not one he knew personally from his other life.

An hour into the party Harry slipped out to spend the rest of the day with Iceaus in his room. It seemed like Dumbledore was trying to set him up, he is bloody six years old and the old bastards trying to marry him off. His dads so stupid the old man will probably have a marriage contract on him soon, not that the magic on the contract will hold, considering technically he's already married, and technically his magic still considers him an adult, and parents cant marry off kids of age.

"Iceaus, what should I do?" he asked his friend as he sat on his bed. "Shall I just go to the Weasleys' and see Ginny anyway?"

Just then, a flash of yellow lightning and another Phoenix and Ginny appeared in his room grinning at him. They both immediately embraced, holding on for dear life. "Happy birthday, Harry," she said as they parted. He was amused at how tiny she is, and adorable. "What are you doing in your room all by yourself? You saved your parents."

Harry sighed. "That bastard Dumbledore is trying to marry me off to one of those snob girls downstairs."

"He's what," replied Ginny angrily. "I'll go teach that bastard a lesson," before Harry could say or do anything the angry girl stormed out of his room, both Phoenixes landing on Harrys' shoulders. He looked at Kayros, then Iceaus, both looked worried for everyone downstairs. They then heard shouting, and yelling as the party noise cut off. Harry sighed a small smile on his lips as he hurried out of his room, downstairs where he witnessed Ginny telling off a cowering Dumbledore.

"You will not treat 'my', Harry like that. Send all these people away now!" she was demanding. Harry could not help but grin, something his mother could not help but notice.

"I assure you Miss. Weasley, this is all for Mr. Potters' own good," retorted Dumbledore smugly.

"My own good!" Harry jumped in enraged. "What do you know you stupid old git, your nothing but a menace to society."

"Mr. Potter!" reprimanded Dumbledore. "I should ask you not to speak like that to me."

Harry snorted. "This isn't your home. I invited Ginny, unlike all these people I don't give a dam about. I might add three of the families you invited are Death Eaters. If you know what's good for you old man, you'll leave and take all of these weakling fans with you."

Dumbledore looked shocked, as did his parents and sister; they had never seen him act so hostile towards anyone, but for reasons they could not understand he hated Dumbledore, pure hate for the old man shone brightly in his emerald eyes.

"Mr. Potter," he retorted with his grandfatherly façade, no intention of leaving. "This is for the greater good."

Harry snapped. "FUCKING GET OUT!" he screamed the ground trembling under his magic as he raised his palm to the old man. "Avada…" he began, everyone watched in shock as his hand glowed deathly green, "Ked…"

"Okay, okay," said Dumbledore shakily waving his hands in surrender.

"Get out, you come near me again, I'll go to Salem Academy in America, and I'll make sure all of the papers know why. I'll ruin your fake image, because I know what a looser you really are."

"You don't know who you're dealing with. Who do you two think you are?" he replied.

Harry grinned evilly. "I am Lord Skye and this is my Lady Flame. And you just made an enemy of us." The look of horror on Dumbledore face was priceless. "Well anyway, can't have you remembering that. Obliviate," he waved his hand and everyone except him and Ginny went glassy eyed, confused, and Dumbledore quickly left with his confused families, thinking the party over.

Lily was the first to hit back to reality. "Oh, err, Harry, whose your friend? And where did Albus go?"

Harry grinned guiltily at his mother. "This is my friend Ginny Weasley. I sent Dumbledore and those other families home. I don't trust Dumbledore, can you bloke him from our wards?"

"Why would we bloke him from the wards?" demanded James, coming back to his senses. "He's Albus Dumbledore."

Harry grinned. "Well if you're playing the name drop game, I'm Harry Potter the boy who rid the world of Voldemort. I don't trust Dumbledore daddy. He's creepy, and he's trying to marry me off. And you do know my magic could break if I refused a marriage contract and I could die. I assure you dad, I would rather die than allow anyone to control my life. Or maybe I could just use my magic to renounce you as my parents so that neither of you can sale me off to the old manipulator."

Ginny came and took his hand glaring at his parents, and even Leila came over and took his other hand glaring. "You're too smart," Lily suddenly said with a smile. "We'll bar him from the wards."

Harry grinned. "Come on then you two; let's go play in the back yard. Oh, Gin, did you tell your parents you were coming over?"

Ginny looked guiltily at him and, interrupted by Lily. "Don't worry, I'll floo call Molly. I'm guessing by the second Phoenix that she brought you?" Ginny nodded nervously. Lily smiled, she liked the little red head, and she had a fiery temper. She would be good for Harry and a Weasley too, and they are nice people, unlike those hussies Albus brought over.

"Kayros brought me," smiled Ginny innocently. "She and Iceaus are life partners, so she brought me to meet him, and I met Harry too."

Lily smiled. "Okay then you three why don't you go play outside?" they nodded and hurried off towards the back garden. "I'm glad little Ginny turned up, Harry wasn't having a very good time."

James nodded. "I guess this means we're stuck with female company until Moony and Padfoot get here."

Lily giggled. "I'll just floo Molly and tell her where her daughters got to before she gets too worried." She threw some green powder into the fire and called, 'the Burrow,' and her head appeared in the Weasleys' fireplace where she saw a distressed Molly Weasley and a worried Arthur Weasley.

"Lily," Molly shrieked in surprise. "I can't talk, dear, I've lost my daughter," she said in panic.

"Don't worry, Molly," Lily placated. "Kayros brought her to my Harry. Apparently, Ginnys' Phoenix and Harry's are mates."

Molly was relieved. "I'm so glad she's okay, I knew Kayros must have been with her, they hardly go anywhere without each other."

Lily smiled. "Same as Harry and Iceaus, it's quite adorable actually. Oh, I know, why don't you bring your lot over for dinner if you're interested? Its Harrys' birthday and I'm sure he would like the company."

Molly brightened. "Are you sure dear, we do have six others?"

"Of course, you're all welcome. Harry hasn't had many people round for dinner before. He'll love the extra company."

"Well, okay," she said looking at her watch. "We'll come around about twelve if that's okay, it will give me some time to make a cake for the occasion."

"There's really no need for that, but thank you anyway. I'm sure he'll love it," Lily replied knowing she would not be able to stop the Weasley matriarch from making a cake.

Harry, Ginny and Leila spent most of the morning playing outside together with Iceaus and Kayros. Sometime after midday, the rest of the Weasleys' came over and he was introduced. He was still quite sour towards Ron from the previous timeline.

"Try not to kill him," whispered Ginny. "I have had to live with him. I almost forgot," she added giggling. "I like your new scar, it's manlier. And at least this time you really did defeat Voldemort."

Harry laughed, and the day progressed. It turned out Ron was always a lazy git, who was trying to stop Harry hanging out with Ginny, to play with him instead. Harry made sure to keep Ron away from his little sister. Ginny loved Leila and was ecstatic Harry had a family this time round, and that her husband to be was healthy looking and fit, he still kept up his excises, and had shown her all his workout equipment.

The Weasley twins were just as troublesome as ever, and Harry was thankful they liked him straightaway this time round. Harry, Ginny and the twins spent a good bit of time trying to outdo each other by pranking everybody else, their favourite target, 'Ronald'.

Sirius and Remus arrive just before dinner, and both were pranked as soon as they walked through the front door, their clothes were changed into a clowns costume. Harry and Ginny were both cheating with their pranks, using magic. Sirius and Remus did not enjoy the prank as much as everyone else who laughed. James wore a proud smile when he noticed his six year olds guilty innocent expression; he also noted Ginnys' similar expression, now a prankster girl that was who his son needed in his life. Along with the Weasley twins, Dumbledore and Snape would not know what hit them.

Harry and Ginny only manage to get an hour alone together to catch up, and fill each other on some differences. They planned to ice fire and electric flash to Hogwarts in the near future and alter Ginnys' records so she can start Hogwarts a year earlier. McGonagall had warned them of Professor Quirrell that year, possessed by Voldemort, and his attempt to steal the Philosopher's stone. Why Dumbledore was so stupid he would risk innocent children and hide something Voldemort wants at a school, nobody knew.

Over the next couple of years, Ginny came over to the Ashes everyday and they continued their training, though they also had fun and enjoyed their time together, and their new childhood. Ginny thought it was a good idea to teach Leila Occlumency, so the two did that, secretly from their parents. Leila of course was curious as to why her brother and his best friend would want her to learn it, and how they learnt it. However, when they would not tell her she did not press the matter, and she was happy to be learning some magic.

Of course, the Weasleys' came round for his birthday every year as a whole, and Mrs. Weasley always' made a delicious birthday cake, shaped like Phoenixes. Harry also went over there sometimes, but Ron was always' being thick headed so Harry and Ginny preferred the Ashes.

Dumbledore on a few occasions came to the Ashes, front door, trying to get Lily or James to let him in, but they refused because Harry did not trust him.

The Weasley twins occasionally came over to the Ashes to play, and plan pranks since they discovered, Harry and Leila were heirs to the Marauders, and Sirius had told them all about it. It was quite funny really, Sirius after hearing the second prophesy had started calling Harry Skye, saying it was his marauder name, but what made that funnier was when he met Ginny, he named her Flame. He seemed to think she might be Lady Flame, especially when James told him about the telling off she gave Dumbledore.

The Weasley twins had actually started calling them Skye and Flame, out of honour for the prankster, who named them. Harry and Ginny were not bothered about their nicknames that even James sometimes calls them, and even some of the other Weasley boys'. Harry and Ginny warned the Weasley twins of Dumbledores and Snapes Legilimency, so that their school pranks could be discovered when they started Hogwarts. However, Harry and Ginny made up a few lies and began teaching them, saying they taught themselves so their pranks are not discovered.

As the years progressed, Leila mastered Occlumency. Harry and Ginny had shared their secret of true magic, or wandless magic, and on the condition, she would keep it secret they would teach her, and even help her to find her element. Leila discovered her best element to be dark light. She practised that more than her wandless magic, but progressed far with both. They even assisted the twins in learning some wandless magic, with a few white lies here and there. They also helped them to find their elements of earth again, the same as in the other time line.

Harry and Ginny had snuck into Hogwarts the year before they both wanted to attend Hogwarts together, and adjusted the records, and while they were at it they changed Lunas' as well. They thought they might as well since they were changing Ginnys' and they did not want their friend to be lonely. Plus they had to hook her up with Hermione again; they were just too cute a couple.

_**T.B.C…**_

_**A/N: **__sorry if you expected lots of chapters around their new childhood, but I just couldn't think of anything really needing to be done yet, so let them just enjoy themselves, and train up Leila and the Weasley twins a bit. Please review! Hope you liked the bit with Dumbles. I couldn't really come up with a more fun way to bring Ginny to the Ashes so I hope you liked that bit too._


	4. Wands & Old Friends, New

_**Chapter four, wands & old friends, new**_

The day Harry finally got his Hogwarts letter, he was grinning from ear to ear, having just heard, Ginny received hers too, and her family was taking her and Ron to Diagon Alley to get their supplies. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were shocked that the school picked up Ginnys' magic as being strong enough to let her start early. However, in reality she could pass all of her NEWTs' with top marks.

Harry was going to Diagon Alley with his mum sister, and Sirius wanted to tagalong as well. They exited at the Leakey Cauldron pub, and walked through to the enchanting magical shopping district of London.

"Well, what do you want to get first?" Lily asked her son as they exited Gringots, for some reason, the Goblins were showing her son courtesy and politeness and it could not be because of the boy-who-lived stuff, which was not a Goblins style.

Harry thought for a moment. "Why don't you and June go fetch my school books, Sirius can come with me to the wand shop, and we can meet up at the robes shop after to get my uniform, that way we don't have to spend all day shopping?"

Lily sighed shaking her head in amusement. "Just like your dad, always' trying to get the shopping done at top speed. Okay I guess that will do."

"Well okay then, Skye," said Sirius cheerfully leading Harry away while his mother and sister headed off to the bookshop. "Here we go Olivanders," he added as they walked into the dusty old shop.

"I hope you've got money Sirius," said Harry suddenly. "I've only got ten Galleons and I don't know how much wands are."

Sirius chuckled. "Yeah I've got some, but it shouldn't come to more than you've got."

At that moment, Mr. Olivander the creepy old wand maker appeared out of thin air, making Sirius jump, and Harry laugh at his Godfather.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, I've been wondering when I would see you," he said smiling brightly, his eyes twinkling. Harry wondered what it was with old men and twinkling eyes. He just reached for his tape measure when a weird aura attracted Harrys' attention and he walked past the old wand maker and behind the counter. "Mr. Potter!" Olivander called as Harry walked into the back room, he found a plastic case on a shelf, picked it up, feeling a magical connection to whatever was inside. He returned from the back room staring at the case ignoring Olivanders wide-eyed frightened expression as the returned to his Godfather.

"This is my wand," said Harry suddenly coming out of his stupor. Olivander and Sirius watched as Harry opened the case to reveal a white and blue plastic looking loose metal holster, white with icy blue gems flat to it. He put the case down and pulled out the holster, glad he only wore shorts and tee shirt today, he clipped the holster onto his left forearm, and Olivander gasped as it adjusted size to fit snugly, and then sealed onto him. Harry wasn't sure he could remove it if he wanted to.

Harry pulled out the white plastic looking metal wand with seven flat icy blue gems built in. It had a knuckle guard which was rare for a wand and usual but not completely unheard of. He felt almost over whelmed by the power that surrounded him. He waved the wand conjuring a stream of hundreds of single roses of every colour imaginable.

"Yes," Harry looked up grinning at Olivanders shocked awed expression. "This is my wand, how much?" he asked as he placed it back in its holster, and it clicked into place blending in.

"It's priceless, Mr. Potter," Olivander gulped. "I can not sale a wand that was not made by me it is against the law. That wand and holster made of ice alloy found only in the coldest parts of the Antarctic, and very rare. Its core, the spirit of the Artic wind dragon, a long since past creature, it has supposedly been in my family for thousands of years, but no one has ever been able to use it, until now. Rumour has it that there are other wands like it, waiting for their true master to find them."

"Well, if you can't sale it to me. How about a trade?" asked Harry curiously.

Olivander looked thoughtful for a moment. "What do you have that is of value to me?"

Harry grinned. "How about two wand cores from an Ice Phoenix?"

Olivander smiled. "Two would cover half the cost barely."

Harry nodded. "Okay, then I'll give you another two from a Lightning Phoenix. If you can tell me who has another one of these wands."

Olivander grinned. "I believe that a Mr. Borgin has the Red Mountain Fire Dragon… Dragoon wand. He owns a place in Knockturn Alley, called Borgin and Burkes. I advise you not to visit their though."

"So, they're called Dragoon Wands?" asked Harry interestedly.

"Well, Harry pay the bloke and lets get out of here, your mums probably already got all your books," Sirius interrupted.

"Oh, right, sorry," grinned Harry sheepishly. "Kayros, Iceaus." The two birds appeared instantly. "Could I have two tail feather of each of you please?" The birds seemed to be considering it for a second before they both released the four feathers onto the counter and disappeared. "Thanks," said Harry as they left.

"Two very stunning birds," Olivander complemented.

"Thank you," Harry grinned. "They are both bonded to me and my friend, though Kayros stays with Ginny and Iceaus me, Ginny won't mind, especially when I give her… her birthday present. Come on Sirius, oh and Mr. Olivander inform me of who those cores go to." The old man nodded as Harry pocketed the case the wand came in and grabbed Sirius's arm dragging him from the shop.

"Curious," the old wand maker whispered to himself. "Great things Harry Potter… you're destined for great things."

Harry had just pulled Sirius from the wand shop and dragging Sirius across the street. "Harry, where are you taking me… the robe shops not this way?"

Harry grinned and Sirius gulped. "Knockturn Alley."

"I can't take you there, your mum would kill me," complained Sirius. "You just want that other wand don't you?"

"Yep, I've still got to get Ginny a birthday present."

"But you don't even know if it will react to her," he moaned. "You heard Olivander, and I've met Borgin, he'll rip us off."

Harry grinned as he pulled him into Knockturn Alley. "We'll rob him if we have to, and modify his memory. I want that wand."

Sirius sighed; he could not believe his Godsons determination to get that wand. They walked quickly passed all of the creepy freaks, making it in quick time to Borgins', and entered the shop.

An unsavoury character stood at the counter sneering at them.

Harry walked up to Borgin. "I want your Dragoon Wand, how much," he demanded.

Borgin looked at the kid and gasped that Harry Potter would walk into his shop, let alone demand such a wand. "Even if I had one, I would not sale it to ya."

Harry whipped out his wand pointing it at the man in seconds; using Legilimency, he could tell he did in fact have the Red Mounting Fire Dragoon wand.

"You have it, and it was stolen to begin with, hand it over or I'll kill you," demanded the eleven year old. Sirius looked like a nervous wreck having never seen Harry act this way before. Borgin laughed shaking his head.

"You already have one, why would you want another," he asked eyeing Harrys' wand with interest.

"Imperio!" said Harry, Borgin was taken under his control and immediately went into the back room.

"Harry!" said Sirius in fright. "You just used an unforgivable, how, and have you lost your mind, it's only a wand."

Harry shook his head. "I'm a Legilimency user; he stole the wand, and killed the family after rapping their fifteen year old daughter and her mother by using this very curse. He should think himself lucky I'm not going to kill him 'today'."

Sirius looked at his Godson in shock and horror, and when Borgin came back with a dark red case and placed it on the counter felt like killing him himself. Harry opened the case to find a wand and holster the same as his except dark red with dark fiery yellow gems.

"Thank you Borgin, obliviate." Harry then placed his wand away, put his new wand and case in his pocket, grabbed his godfathers arm and lead Sirius back into the street, leaving behind a mentally damaged shopkeeper. He may have gone overboard with the memory mod but didn't much care. He hated disgusting evil bastard like him too much to have any pity.

"I can't believe what you just did," exclaimed Sirius. "You're eleven and you used spells adults have trouble with."

"Sirius, you're an Occlumense right?"

"Yeah, so, that doesn't explain what you did," said Sirius panicky.

Harry grinned at him. "Well lets just say for now, you can call me Lord of the Sky, and Ginny Lady of Fire," Sirius gasped in shock. "It's about time I let some one in on my secret, and I trust you and mum above anyone else except Ginny. However, I can't tell mum yet, she'll freak."

"This better good."

Harry giggled. "Trust me Padfoot it's a story you'll never forget."

"Where have you two been?" Lily reprimanded as they entered the robe shop.

"Sorry mum," replied Harry sheepishly. "It took age's finding my wand."

Soon Harry was standing on a stool being measured for his robes next to a bleach blonde boy, Draco Malfoy. Harry remembered killing him and smiled smugly at the memory, hoping he gets to off the pick again.

"Hello," said Harry conversationally.

Malfoy sneered at him for a second then noticed who he is, "your Harry Potter." It wasn't like he could hide his new scar; it was across his left eye. He wished his natural healing power could get rid of the dam thing.

"Really, I was wondering why everyone kept staring at me."

The boy did not seem to think his joke funny. "So what house do you think you'll be in?" he asked. "I'll defiantly be in Slytherin, all my families' been in Slytherin."

Harry shrugged. "Dunno, probably Ravenclaw, or maybe Gryffindor, though I am a cunning sneaky git, so we shouldn't rule out Slytherin. Hufflepuff's a defiant no no since I'm a genius, but I suppose I am quite loyal and I'm very hard working, so shouldn't rule it out."

Malfoy sneered. "You think a little high of yourself don't you?"

Harry shrugged nonchalant. "Na, not really, to be honest as long as I'm not in Slytherin I don't care, ya know a muggleborn liking person like me won't do well in Slytherin."

Malfoy was about to respond with another sneer but the shop door opening caught their attention, looking over, Ron and Ginny entered with Mrs. Weasley.

"Harry," said Ginny bounding over just as the shop assistant finished with him and went away to make up his uniform.

"Hey, Gin," he replied hoping off the stool and giving her a huge hug, ignoring the pompous idiot Malfoy the two wondered off nearer the adults.

"What's in your pocket, it feels like its calling my name?" she asked reaching for it, Harry quickly moved back.

"Nope, that's part of your birthday present."

"What!" she moaned. "But it's calling me now, what is it, I've never felt anything like it?"

Harry smiled innocently at her. "You'll love it." It was then that Harry realised she had not commented on his new wand, and in fact nobody seemed to pay it any attention. He grinned it probably had notice me not charms built in.

"Common Harry, can't I have it early?" she begged.

Harry laughed. "Nope, my dear, you'll have to wait till your birthday… I don't give Leila early birthday presents even when she begs."

"He doesn't," piped in Leila agreeing. "The only person you can beg early birthday presents out of at our house is dad, not even Sirius gives in."

Ginny pouted and Harry gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Pouting only gets you a kiss for cuteness." Leila and Harry laughed, as she blushed deep scarlet. Harry made it up to her later by buying Ginny and Leila an ice cream with his mum and Mrs. Weasley, while Sirius and Ron went to look at the new Nimbus 2000 in the Quidditch supply shop.

"Oh, Harry," said Lily suddenly. "Where's your new wand, you haven't shown me yet." Harry was amused as it was on his arm displayed right in front of her.

"I'll show you later, I don't want people to see it," he replied. "It's a very expensive wand, and cost four Phoenix feather cores."

Ginny narrowed her eyes at him. "You rob from Iceaus and Kayros didn't you?"

Harry guiltily nodded. "Don't worry, I assure you come August 11th you'll have forgotten all about that." Soon they were heading home and Sirius offered to help Harry take his things to his room.

"Alright spill," demanded Sirius. Harry shrugged and waved his hand and the open door sealing it shut and throwing up privacy charms. "You did that without a wand."

Harry nodded. "It's a very long story, but first, I remember what happened the night the Dark Tosser Voldemort came to Godrics Hollow." They both sat on the bed and the shocked Sirius stared expectantly at his Godson. "That night both my mum and dad originally died, I was sent to the Dursleys' where they abused me physically and mentally." He then went on to explain his original years up until the point of the temple of a'nen.

"I used a rune ward that I marked around my crib with wandless magic," Harry continued. "When Voldemort came my mum was willing to die for me again, but I used a wandless imperious curse to make her move out of the way. Voldemort was destroyed and my wife and I had succeeded in travelling back, resetting the world, and I had my family, and I am lucky enough to be blessed with my little sister too. Therefore, five years ago I was checking the blood crystal for Dumbledores' none existence blood wards and I found some charms, designed to make people feel the same way as everyone else of my blood living here does. That is why everyone hated me until I was seventeen when the wards broke and everyone was set free from there control. I plan to make Dumbledore suffer for the pain he wanted to cause me."

Sirius stared at his Godson; a few tears fell from his eyes. "Well, that's a dozy of a tail. It explains a lot though, like why the wards around this house keep getting stronger, or some weird new addition is added."

Harry nodded. "Wards were always mine and Ginnys' thing. We invented loads of our own that we used to protect Hogwarts, we must have killed hundreds of people or dark creatures that tried to pull down our offensive wards."

Sirius chuckled. "You and little Ginny huh," he said grinning. "That explains why Ron can't come between you too."

Harry sighed. "I never liked Ron, everybody but him left me alone. Ron was always' a jerk because his sister liked me. Ginny and I caught Ron attacking a girl just before the end of term our seventh year, he had his trousers round his ankles trying to rape her."

"Oh," was all Sirius could think to say. He let out a deep breath. "Well that explains why both you and Ginny ignore him, neither of you can get past what he could become in the future."

"Sorry, Hermiones my friend, and one of my best ever students," he replied. "I will choose her over Ron. Hermione and her girlfriend Luna were always fun to teach, now we have to try and play match maker to a few people who asked us too," he sighed. "How do you try and convince two girls that they're gay?"

Sirius burst out laughing. "I've never had that problem before."

"Yes you have," Harry smirked. "You sleep with them." Harry laughed hard while Sirius looked as if he did not know what to do. He looked quite mortified actually.

Sirius settled for a shake of his head. "Well that all still don't explain your illegal behaviour."

Harry shrugged. "The wand was calling her when she came near me. Anyway jerks like Borgin always get away with murder and theft; I'm just evening the odds."

"So out of curiosity, what languages do you speak? You mentioned learning some."

Harry shrugged. "Egyptian, French, Spanish, Japanese, Mermish, Cantonese, Mandarin, Goblin, Russian, German, Elvin, and some others, not many."

Sirius laughed. "You call that not many, well at least I'll know you'll make a brilliant marauder, multi-animagus and all that," he grinned with pride as Harry changed into a little fluffy white monkey, then a grey cat before back to human. "That's brilliant; I wish I could be anything I wanted."

August 11th, Ginny had just finished opening her birthday presents when Harry handed her a small wrapped box, she narrowed her eyes at him knowing, the one she wants is still in his pocket as its been calling her for ages. She humoured him and opened this present first, revealing a small black box. She opened it to reveal a golden necklace with emerald stone glistening beauty and grinned.

"Thank you, Harry its beautiful," she declared throwing her arms around him giving him a hug before putting it on, they ignored everyones weird looks they exchanged, except Sirius and Leila who just smiled.

"And I got you this as well." Harry grinned as he handed over another gift, she opened it like there was no tomorrow to reveal a small long dark red case. She gasped along with everybody else at the wand and holster contained within; Harry spent several hours cleaning it after he retrieved it from Borgin, just to get it cleansed for her.

Ginny quickly took it out and clasped it to her left forearm where it sealed, and pulled the wand out, admiring its beauty, she waved it shooting snow all over the two families giggling.

"Wow," Arthur said. "I've never seen a wand like that before, it must have cost a fortune."

Harry laughed. "Na, not at all, it was actually priceless," he added removing his wand and they stared at it in the same awe as Ginnys'.

"Your wand is the Red Mountain Fire Dragoon wand, made from magma alloy, its core the spirit of the extinct Red Mountain Fire Dragon," Harry said grinning with pride.

"Well I'm sorry, Harry she can't keep it, it cost too much," Mrs. Weasley suddenly said.

Harry shook his head. "Sorry Mrs, Weasley but it doesn't belong to me… you don't seem to understand, it is her destiny to own that wand. It has been waiting for her, just as mine was waiting for me. No one else on earth can use our wands. It is not we who chose the wand, but the wand who chooses us… well anyway Gin, let's go play." She got up immediately putting her wand in holster and the two ran off into the Burrows garden, leaving some gob smacked family members in the front room.

Molly and Lily turned to Sirius glaring. "What?" he asked. "It's not my fault they're destined for greatness. Anyway, their wands maybe priceless; Harry never paid a Knut for either."

"Hey mum, how come I can't have a cool wand like that?" demanded Ron. Sirius looked at the angry boy, he then realised why neither Harry nor Ginny can get over what he did in the other timeline, all of Ginnys' other brothers did not look at all bothered that their sister has a one of a kind wand. Ron however, was a jealous prat of everything, Harry was right Ron did expect everything handed to him, while everyone else had nothing.

September first, Harry and Ginny boarded the Hogwarts Express together, stowing their trunks under their seats in their empty compartment, sitting down next to the window together, waving to their families. Iceaus and Kayros, flashed and ice fired in, perching themselves on the seats opposite, just as planned not to draw too much attention, not that his scar did not do that already.

"If all goes well we'll be seeing Hermione soon," said Harry grinning impishly. They soon settled down to a few games of exploding snap.

"I miss the snogging," said Ginny suddenly. Harry looked up sharply away from their game; the train had left the station twenty minuets before. "Ha, Snap!" she called as the deck shot up exploding in Harrys not amused face.

"That is cheating," he moaned pouting.

"And resetting the world isn't?" she retorted causing him to pout some more. "You're adorable when you do that."

Harry was about to reply when the door slid open and to their surprised a nervous Luna Lovegood was standing there. "Hi, I'm Ginny, and this is Harry, but you can call me Flame and Harry Skye, do you want to sit with us?"

Luna nodded gratefully taking a seat opposite next to the Phoenixes that watched her with as much curiosity as she them. "So what's your name?" asked Harry, to keep up appearances.

"I'm Luna Lovegood," she replied nervously, gazing dreamily at the two birds. "Are these two Phoenixes with you two?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah," agreed Ginny. "The white and blue is Iceaus, and the yellow and black is Kayros."

"They're beautiful," said Luna stroking the birds.

Just then, the compartment door slid open again, to reveal a bushy haired first year looking very bossy. "Have either of you three seen a toad… a boy named Neville has lost one?"

"Hello," said Harry grinning. "You're awfully bossy aren't you?"

"What?" asked Hermione tearfully. "No I'm not."

Harry nodded. "Why are you looking for some one else's toad? Can't he find it for himself?"

Hermione looked stumped. "I bet you don't have any friend," Ginny piped in helpfully.

"What? Yes I, err, do," she replied uncertainly.

Harry shook his head. "Sit," he pointed to the seat next to Luna and to his amusement she sat right away with a glint of hope in her eyes. Harry pulled out his wand. "Accio Nevilles toad," he said waving his wand. Seconds later the toad landed in his hand. "That was easy."

Hermione stared at him in awe. "Wow, what else can you do?" she asked excitedly. Harry shrugged and waved his wand over Ginnys' hair changing it pitch black, and adding yellow highlights, to how it was in the other timeline. He then waved it over his own hair changing it whiter than snow with frosty blue highlights.

"What do you think?" asked Ginny giggling at what he had done.

"That's brilliant," declared Hermione over the moon.

"Good," agreed Harry. "Because I'm not changing my hair back, I could do with a change, plus everyone stares at me anyway so might as well give them reason."

"So you really are Harry Potter?" she asked in awe. "I've read all about you."

Harry giggled. "Don't believe everything you read, and call me Skye, and this is Ginny, or Flame, and this is our new friend Luna, and does our other new friend have a name?"

Hermione looked at him in confusion, looking around the compartment. "He means you," said Ginny giggling.

"Me? Really?" they nodded. "I'm Hermione, are those birds yours, they don't look like normal owls."

Harry and Ginny laughed. Luna just stroked the birds. "They're Phoenixes, that's why," Ginny told her amusedly.

"Really? But I read Phoenixes were scarlet and gold," she replied.

"The blue and white, Iceaus is an Ice Phoenix," Harry informed her. "And the yellow and black, Kayros is a Lightning Phoenix. Red Phoenixes are more common and are of Fire."

Hermione nodded eager for knowledge. "So what house do you three think you'll be in?"

"Well I don't know about Luna," Ginny began. "But Skye and I could be in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw or Slytherin, but we're planning on demanding that the sorting hat put us in Hufflepuff, just to confuse everybody, plus it will be fun, you should both do the same. It will be funny to see the look on Dumbledores' face when Harry Potters' put in Hufflepuff, plus nobody ever suspects the loyal trustworthy Hufflepuff of pulling pranks."

Hermione nodded thoughtfully, and Harry skimmed the surface of her mind, smirking, she wanted to be in the same house. "What's the sorting hat, it's not mentioned in Hogwarts: A History?" Harry and Ginny then spent the next couple of minuets explaining.

"Wow, a real talking hat?" said Hermione overjoyed at the prospect. "I can't wait." Soon the four of them were talking, and Harry and Ginny were both pleased Luna and Hermione got on really well, even though Hermione realised Luna was weird at times, she did not mind, and all to soon their enjoyable trip came to an end, and Harry unlike Neville managed to keep hold of the toad.

The first years were called by the giant sized man Hagrid, and Harry found Neville. "Here you go mate." Harry grinned at the round faced boy, it was a shame his parents were tortured into insanity in this timeline too. He handed the toad to the grateful boy.

"Thanks!" he replied shakily taking his toad. "I thought I had lost him forever." The three girls, Harry and Neville climbed into a little boat together, and Harry dragged Neville into conversations, and Harry was amused his white hair got more looks than his scar. Ron was in another boat staring at Ginny in shock, having just seen her new hair colour.

Soon after the boat ride, the first years were ushered into the castle by Professor McGonagall, deputy headmistress of Hogwarts and explained about the houses, and a little about the sorting before heading to the great hall, leaving the first years in a side chamber next to the hall.

"Well if it isn't Harry Potter," Draco Malfoy droned. "What did you do to your hair?" he sneered as he and his hippo sized flunkies Crabbe and Goyel stood in front of him.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "What did you do to yours; fall in a tub of hair gel?" he retorted, getting some laughter off the other first years. Malfoy just sneered some more as McGonagall returned and led them into the great hall, in-between four long tables, where they watched a old wizards hat on a three legged stool, it sang a song. Harry paid it little attention though and looked at the teachers table.

Dumbledore was staring at him with sad eyes, and when Harrys' locked with his, he felt a soft tingle push up against his barriers, but just smirked. Snape the greasy haired git traitor was also staring at him with a look of shock and confusion, Harry winked at him, causing him to look away. Quirrell to saw fit to stare, Harry had already discovered he had tried to rob the philosopher's stone from Gringots, but never managed as it had already been removed to Hogwarts.

"Granger Hermione!" Hermione sat on the stool, Hat upon her head, and Harry was shocked as he entered her mind and heard her debating reasons to put her in Hufflepuff, including the best, just asking to be put their with her new friends was very loyal.

"_HUFFLEPUFF!"_ the hat relented reluctantly.

"Longbottom Neville," Harry paid more attention when Nevilles name was called. Neville slipped the hat on, and Harry slipped into his mind to sway the hats choice of house, just like the other timelines Neville asked.

"_Hmm,"_ the hat whispered in his ear. _"Yes let's see where to…"_

The hat was shocked as it, interrupted by a voice that was not Nevilles. _"I_ _have seen the future, Neville Longbottom will do well in Gryffindor, but he could be great in Hufflepuff… trust me, you'll agree when you see my_ _mind."_ The hat realised that Neville never heard the intruding voice. It was confused, whoever spoke knew what house Neville was going to be placed but thought it was a hasty choice.

"_Yes,"_ the hat whispered. _"HUFFLEPUFF!" _Neville looked disappointed as he pulled off the hat and joined the clapping table.

"Lovegood Luna!" McGonagall called next, Luna smiled cheekily at Harry and sat on the stool placing the hat upon her head, as Harry entered her mind to listen.

"_Where to…"_ the hat sighed as the girl he was on interrupted.

"_Can I go to Hufflepuff please, my friends will be there,"_ she said in her mind.

"_But you would do well in Rave…"_

He was again interrupted by that same voice. _"Hufflepuff is where her friends shall be."_

The hat seemed to sigh. _"HUFFLEPUFF!"_ it screamed. Luna smiled brightly at Harry and Ginny as she rushed over to her table. A few more students were sorted, then Malfoy was called up and the hat barely touched his head before he was placed in Slytherin.

Harry and Ginny waited together for some more first years to be sorted when McGonagall called. "Potter Harry!" the hall to his amusement went deathly quiet as they watched him sit on the stool, and place the hat upon his head.

"_Be in your bonnet Potter!"_ the hat whispered in his ear. _"Ah, so finally_ _the one who insisted on Hufflepuff for Longbottom, and Lovegood, and I'm guessing the reason Granger wanted Hufflepuff too, are you sure that's where you want to go. Resetting the world, that's a Slytherin thing to do."_

Harry giggled. _"I know where I belong this time, show me to my friends, where my wife will follow."_

The hat chuckled. _"Very well Mr. Potter. HUFFLEPUFF!"_ the hall was deathly silent as he removed the hat, then Hermione, Luna and Neville started clapping. Dumbledore looked horrified. The rest of the Hufflepuffs finally gave a few claps, but they looked too shocked to do more. Harry grinned as he sat next to Luna, saving a seat for Ginny. The sorting continued and Ginny took her place and she too was made a Hufflepuff to the shock and horror of her brothers' as she took her place, though he wasn't sure whether it was her house that was more shocking or her hair, grinning she sat next to Harry. Ron, thrown in Slytherin, Harry stared in disbelief; he looked at Ginny who had a very smug smile on her face, as Ron made his way in horror to the Slytherin table.

"Flame," whispered Harry, she looked at him still grinning smugly. "You didn't?"

She nodded. "I thought he could use a reality check." Harry looked at the Gryffindor table where the Weasley twins along with Percy were staring at their youngest brother in total heart attack shock, nobody made a sound as Ron sat at Slytherins' table, the first ever Weasley to be declared one. The last couple of people called were sorted.

_**T.B.C…**_

_**A/N:**_ so Harry and friends are in Hufflepuff, was that unexpected. Who ever blames the naïve loyal puffs? Hope you enjoyed. I might update again sometime today if you're lucky. The next chapter's nearly ready.


	5. Quack

_**Time Will Tell**_

_**Chapter V**_

_**Quack **_

It was the first day of classes and Ginny frowned as she sat at her desk next to Harry. Defence against the Dark Arts was the most boring subject in all of existence. Well she knew that was not exactly true, when she and Harry taught the subject in the previous timeline it was most people's favourite subject, but hell is Quirrell some kind of stuttering boredom drone. The man is a loser, droning on and on, stuttering most of his sentences to the extent that even if he were not boring everybody they would not be able to pay attention anyway.

She sighed as she looked to her right at her white haired boyfriend/husband, he just stared at Quirrell with a blank expression as the turban wearing teacher continued unaware of Harry's dazed state. She tried not to smile as she watched her Harry; he looked too adorable just staring blankly, as if nobody was home.

Shaking her head to clear her foggy mind she looked over at Luna and Hermione sitting together in front of her and Harry. She frowned as she watched them, Luna had zoned out similarly to Harry, but Hermione was taking notes, and she almost laughed.

'Trust Hermione to actually be able to still think and understand this bastard.'

Harry was in dreamland as he sat down on his rollercoaster ride a small smile spread to his lips in the real world. The ride began with the cart gently racketing up the tracks of at a high angle. He had never been to an amusement park before, so this was going to be a first and he could not wait. He was unaware he was just daydreaming.

He looked around at the park from height in amazed wonderment as all the rides brushed into his vision; he would have to ride all of the really awesome and extra cool rides as soon as he can. It was a beautiful day in the unknown park, as the heat breezed across his skin.

The green-eyed boy took a deep calming breath of the fresh afternoon air as the cart reached the top of the mountain track, and he looked down in anticipation, a grin splitting his face in two as he looked down the track.

In the real world, Ginny was staring worriedly at Harry as he now wore a huge stupid grin.

Harry's cart suddenly rocketed forward and down, and he felt the wind in his hair. He giggled insanely as he felt the fall throughout his body.

"Harry!" yelled Ginny shaking the boy out of his stupor as the other students and teacher were staring at the goofily grinning boy as he giggled insanely.

Harry stopped and blinked in surprise, shaking his head clear he looked at Ginny. "Hey Gin we should go to a theme park some time, my imaginary rollercoaster was awesome fun."

Ginny bit her lower lip to stop from laughing, though a few other students couldn't contain themselves. She just settled for shaking her head in amusement with a roll of her eyes. The class soon got back on track, and it was amusing Quirrell had not even reprimanded Harry for his lack of attention.

**0oo00oo0**

"Harry what is wrong with you?" complained Ginny as they walked towards transfiguration class with Luna, Hermione and Neville. "I know Quirrell is boring, but honestly falling asleep with your eyes open like that is creepy."

"Sorry," he replied sheepishly. "But I had fun in dreamland."

"Harry you'll get in trouble if you can't do the work because you were sleeping," interrupted Hermione worriedly.

He shrugged sheepishly. "I can do the work easily, but seriously how could you have taken notes, Quirrell is boring and that fake stutter is annoying, but I'll give him props for his acting skills."

"Harry!" hissed Ginny.

"What do you mean acting?" asked Hermione as she thought back to class, sure she thought their teachers stutter seemed a little over the top, especially for a teacher, but acting?

"Um, yeah well honestly," he replied trying to cover for his slip. "He supposedly saved some African prince from vampires, so why would he be so afraid of first years?"

"That's probably just a rumour and not even true," suggested Hermione smartly.

Harry nodded with a shrug quite glad she made him an excuse without noticing. "I guess you're right," he agreed reasonably. "But where'd he get his turban then?"

"He might have gotten it from a gift shop or something?" suggested Ginny amusedly while they laughed at the thought of the stuttering teacher buying one just for the purpose of creating a silly rumour at a High School.

"Well I do hope transfiguration will not be like that class," added Luna with a dreamy smile.

The others all nodded in total agreement as they continued walking and talking about classes. The first day of classes, and defence had been so rubbish and they had leant no magic in the class.

Harry and Ginny shared amused looks about Professor Quirrell and already planned on 'asking' Professor Dumbledore about him later on today since the faster they begin the faster they can finish off Voldemort and his death eaters. The first order of business is speaking with the old fool and the second is getting rid of Quirrell.

They weren't sure how to do the later but the former was simple, and possibly the more fun and interesting of the two, which they can barely wait for. They didn't think the world could get much worse from the one they came from so they have little qualms against messing with the future. Heck, what's the point of resetting the world if they don't completely alter their future.

Transfiguration was much more interesting compared with defence as McGonagall sat in cat form on her desk as they entered the class and took their seats. The Professor then turned back into her stern Professor self as the last student took their seat getting gasps from the class and a small applause. Though, Harry and Ginny had never found a normal animagi very impressive since they can become any animal they want.

McGonagall then spent about half an hour droning on about her subject before she explained a simple spell to transform a match into a needle before handing out matchsticks.

Harry and Ginny knew they could perform such a simple spell with ease so had to mess up somehow. Ginny went for the standard just not trying. However, Harry being Harry went and straight up messed with the spell and his matchstick to his surprise and shock turned into a miniature duck that flew up from his desk quacking happily.

However, that might have not been so bad if said duck did not seem to have bladder control issues and began its dropping attack on shocked first years. McGonagall was not pleased as she chased the thing for the next ten minutes, hopefully not seeing Harry and Ginny's suppressed snickering before it escaped out of the window. She was beyond annoyed it had gotten out as she dumped a new matchstick in front of Harry.

"Mr. Potter, please refrain from creating…" she trailed off in annoyed thought before finishing. "Abominations… but I must say if you had meant to create a small duck with direr I would have given you house points."

Harry chuckled nervously as he scratched his head. "Uh, sorry professor, I have no idea how that happened," he half lied because he could probably replicate what he had done, but had no idea before now that he could do that. Though, it gave him plenty of very sinister ideas.

"Very well Mr. Potter, but please do be careful," she answered. "Magic is not a toy," she added as she walked back to her desk.

The rest of the lesson thankfully was void of 'accidents', and by the end of class both Harry and Ginny had turned their matchsticks into needles. McGonagall even gave them points for it. Hermione and Luna also received points for being the only other two students to manage the exercise.

They left class when the bell finally rang and headed towards the great hall for lunch. They talked a little about their class, and laughed about the duck. Even Hermione couldn't say the duck 'incident' wasn't funny.

They were just passing through the great hall doors when they heard two annoyed fourth year girls talking. "Yea… that blasted duck got away from me too. But not before it crapped on me. I'm going to have to shower before I can get lunch."

"Yeah… seriously though how come it's so difficult to capture one tiny duck?" her friend asked looking peeved. "Plus it keeps leaving crap all over the place to follow. Not to mention all of the other students it's been crapping on." She groaned as she gestured the white with black bits on the sleeve of her robes.

Harry and party had to move faster into the hall as they were almost bursting with laughter. They all sat at their table and burst with laughter, gasping for breath. It took them a long while to calm down enough to begin eating still chuckling as they discussed the monster Harry 'accidently' created.

They had just finished their food and were about to get up to leave to get good seats for their next class: charms when they heard a very ominous 'quack' reverberate throughout the hall. Harry took note that they weren't the only students to notice it as a fair few students looked horrified, and even more so as the 'quack' grew louder and in the duck flew through the open doors from the entrance hall looking proud of its self, crap spraying everywhere out of its butt.

Several students yelled out in panic. "No no! Please not the duck!" And started running for the nearest exit screaming in horror. Harry and Ginny wondered what the duck could have possibly done to terrify them this much, and their panic just riled everyone else into a state and they too started running and screaming.

Harry gulped down laughter as several students had been pooped on and a few others with vengeance in their eyes were trying to capture it. He turned from the scene to his friends to see them in states of hysteria… his wife included. However, when he turned to the teachers table he cringed back as McGonagall was glaring full force at him for doing this as she and the other teachers stormed around their table to join in the fray of attempting to capture the little innocent looking duck as it flew around happily quacking and pooping to people's heads.

Ginny thought she was going to die laughing as Harry helped her out of the hall and into the entrance hall with other students when Fred's and George also laughing joined them with smirks on their faces. "We heard you…" one began.

"Are that things creator!" the other finished grinning.

"That is just the funniest thing we have ever seen," they chimed out together laughing.

"Shhh!" Harry hushed in annoyance. "Do you want to get me lynched?" he demanded.

They hadn't the time to answer as Dumbledore and McGonagall exited the dinner hall with the little duck trapped in a cage the old man was carrying. They were both covered in crap, and McGonagall looked beyond pissed off. However, Dumbledore had a smile and twinkling blue eyes and seemed to take the whole thing as a rather amusing bit of entertainment to brighten his day.

The two teachers just walked passed everyone and Harry could swear McGonagall was muttering darkly about students and their hideous creations but shrugged it off as his imagination.

**0oo00oo0**

Harry and Ginny had just taken their seats together in charms when the tiny Professor Flitwick entered with a beaming smile as he hopped up onto a pile of books on his chair so everyone can see him. Why he couldn't just buy and taller chair or better yet magic his chair bigger the two couldn't fathom, nor did they care to ask him.

Therefore, they brushed it aside as such as the magical community's lack of common sense and listened as the tiny guy floated with 'magic' a standard feather and begun teaching them the levitation charm. Harry just couldn't help himself as he said the spell loudly and waved his wand correctly (making a big show of him being over excited) his feather started floating off his desk.

Harry then lowered his wand and smiled with accomplishment. "Well done, well done Mr. Potter!" squeaked the tiny professor proudly. "Yes, ten points to Hufflepuff…"

However, he trailed off suddenly as the feather flashed a brilliant shade of green; everyone looked up at it in wonder. Then as the green faded they heard a 'quack'… everyone but Harry and Ginny groaned as the little duck flew around above their heads making them flinch but no crap came out and they sighed in relief. Harry and Ginny were barely able to suppress their snickering.

"You know it's actually kind of cute when it's not pooping on us," one girl said with a smile as said duck happily landed on her desk. "OH MY GOD! IT STINKS!" she suddenly roared in horror as she and anyone nearby dived away looking green in the cheeks as a huge rippling fart exploded from its butt and it was even possible to see a ripple in the air of gas exiting.

Harry and Ginny where almost suffocating in laughter as they scurried along the floor to escape the duck with their fellow classmates, only a few of which were also finding the whole thing too funny that they might not actually escape. Harry and Ginny only laughed harder as the duck flew up and over near Flitwick as he readied his wand looking nervous.

However, the bird once more let one go. "On Merlin's name! Ahhhhhh!" he screamed out squeakily falling from his stack of books to the floor while holding his mouth and nose and squirming as if he's in pain. The smell was so rancid that nobody wanted to sniff it in through their noses or breathe it in through their mouths, it was like they would rather die and a few students looked like they were going to puke.

Harry and Ginny had finally opened the class door and escaped, being nice they left it open for the others as they took in deep wondrous breaths of fresh air as screams for help came from within from poor students lost in the classroom as the duck continued quacking happily.

"Oh gods Harry!" laughed Ginny. "Are you trying to set a record for worse mage in history?"

He just smirked in return. "Sorry, I couldn't help it," he whispered as several more whimpering classmates escaped the bird of terror.

"What's going on here?" demanded the plump Professor Sprout passing by as she peered into the classroom her eyes widened in terror. "Oh my word, another one!" she declared in horror as she pulled out her wand to do battle.

However, a boy charged out of the classroom dropping to his knees in front of her breathing laboured and grabbed at the hem of her robes crying in fear tears leaking down his cheeks. "Oh gods professor!" he whimpered out between shaky breaths. "The smell… oh god the smell!" he squealed out before dropping down into the foetal position sucking his thumb and sobbing, shaking and muttering about an evil duck with serious flatulence problems.

Harry and Ginny laughed and the professor turned to them with a quick glare before taking a large breath, holding it in, stepping over the quivering boy and entering the classroom. She had almost gasped in shock at the sight of whimpering students and Professor Flitwick wearing some kind of mask to keep the stench out and trying to capture the pesky duck.

Harry and Ginny were shaking themselves clear as they stood up and were about to leave to find something to do until their last class of the day when they quickly held their breaths as the duck flew away out of the classroom and passed them down the corridor followed quickly by a tiny masked Flitwick and a plump woman also wearing a mask.

They shrugged and chuckled in good humour as they watched them go. "Harry!" He turned to see Hermione and Luna practically choking in duck free air. "You are a danger to the world," she declared as she gestured to most of the other student's sickly states.

"Possibly, but you'll love me anyway," he agreed and chuckled as they both wore saddened expressions that agreed with him.

**0oo00oo0**

The last class of the day would most certainly be fun as it just so happened to be potions. "Think you're cleaver do you Potter creating those disgusting ducks?" Malfoy hissed out angrily as they reached the class.

"What ever do you mean Draco?" he replied in mock horror.

"You know what he means!" added in Ron hatefully. "You probably made those ducks on purpose."

"And how could a first year do that Ronald?" his sister demanded heatedly.

He just glared at his sister already taking the roll of a Slytherin seriously. Though, both Harry and Ginny doubt very much that all Slytherin's are such jerks, maybe they could perhaps befriend a few they've never really dealt with before.

"Well that doesn't matter," said Malfoy smirking smugly. "This is potions, you can't make one of those stupid ducks in here," he gloated as he turned to the door just as the greasy potions teacher opened the door with a glare aimed at Harry as he had heard about the second duck 'incident', and that it was a lot worse that the first and to top things off they still haven't found it.

Snape gestured for them to enter and Harry and Ginny found themselves seats at the back of the class. "Oh no Mr. Potter, I don't think we'll have you two trouble makers sitting together," Snape interrupted them as he looked at his Slytherin's smugly. "Potter you can sit up front with Greengrass, and Weasley you can sit just behind with Davis where I can keep my eyes on the pair of you."

He gestured to two Slytherin girls who were sitting up front together on the Slytherin side of the class and shooed two boys away. The blonde haired green eyed girl seemed to sigh in annoyance and Harry mildly wondered what it is with pure bloods and being so pail. She took a seat behind the brown haired blue eyed girl she were previously going to sit with, her hair in silky strands to her lower neck unlike the blondes as hers reached her butt.

Harry slid into the seat next to the brown haired girl as Ginny took hers next to the blonde. Harry smiled at his new lab partner but she just glared icy cold at him. He shrugged nonplussed and turned his attention to the smug visage of Snape. Though not without a quick glimpse to his right to see both Malfoy and Ron smirking at him… he figured the only reason Snape chose these seats was for them two idiots to bother them and maybe even sabotage their work, which would be why Snape partnered them with girls as Death Eaters have no respect for the fairer sex. If he were to guess he would say all of the Death Eaters with the exception of a few crazy evil babes are But-Buddies.

Watching Snape ranting about potion making being super awesome and then telling them all they're probably going to be shit anyway pissed Harry off to no end. No teacher should ever start a class with a line that is practically, 'hello kids you might as well fuck off out of my class now because I know you're going to be shit so I'm not wasting my time with you'.

After Snape's little 'speech'. "Potter!" he spat out enraged with furry as Harry gave him his full attention. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel into an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry put on a mock thoughtful expression before just shrugging even though he knows the answer. "Don't know sir, but I'm sure whatever it is I could probably pick it up at the local shop," he suggested reasonably.

Snape stared at him dumbfounded while Greengrass lost her cold look for one of – is that impressed. He could just make out suppressed snickering from behind him, and was surprised that it came from two separate people meaning Ginny's new 'Slytherin' lab partners laughing too.

"Twenty points from Hufflepuff for your cheek Potter!" Snape suddenly ground out angrily. "But what is the difference between wolfsbane and monkshood?" he asked sounding smug.

Harry's eyebrows shot up in surprise as he knew his potions textbook doesn't even mention this so just shrugged. "Well to be fair sir," he chuckled here to make it perfectly clear that Snape is anything but fair. "That is more of a herbology question than potions as 'its' a plant we're talking about."

Snape grit his teeth in anger. "So you're too stupid to answer the question?" he demanded in annoyance even though he was well aware that Potter had technically answered the question most of the students are too stupid to notice.

Harry shrugged. "I know the answer," he replied proudly and Snape grimaced as he hadn't expected the boy to care to answer. "They're both the same plant," he said smugly and Snape's teeth were wearing down from grinding so hard as the boy continued. "Aconitum: know as Aconite, leopard's bane, women's bane, Devil's helmet, and blue rocket. It is a genus of over two hundred and fifty species of flowering plants belonging to the buttercup family. Do you wish for me to continue with some more details about the most popular uses of some of these flowers now?"

Snape just stared at Harry with wide eyes a twitch forming above his left eye and Harry took note that his lab partner looked highly intrigued as Snape probably didn't know some of that. "Fifty points from Potter for thinking he can give a herbology lecture during potions." Harry almost laughed at Snape stealing his observation about that last question.

"So Potter!" Harry groaned as the jerk just won't let up (does Snape enjoy being humiliated?). "Where would you go if I asked you to find me a bezoar?" he demanded smugly.

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. "Well since I don't work in a goat abattoir I'm going to either a potion shop or a potion ingredients supplier."

Severus Snape felt like smashing his face in a wall, or better yet Potter's as he gave his best death glare that just bounced of the boy. "Instructions are on the board!" he practically roared as he waved his wand at the blackboard and words spread across it before he moved to his desk and slumped down in his chair. He didn't even take note as students slowly started talking.

"You're either very brave or very stupid Potter!" his lab partner suddenly spoke out and he looked to her with a smirk.

He laughed a little. "Why should I cower in fear of a dip-shit professor who bullies eleven year olds?" he asked in amusement as he began their boil removal potion without even glancing at the board. She didn't say anything as she watched him with a thoughtful frown and a light blush across her pale cheeks having only rarely heard cuss words. "I'm sorry to say but you're most likely going to fail this class," he suddenly said sounding apologetic.

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise before she shrugged her shoulders. "My future doesn't require any good grades in any class so why should I care?"

Harry paused in the potions preparation as he looked to her in curiosity. "And why may I ask is that?" he asked her sounding somewhat concerned; she was actually surprised at his sincerity.

However, she just shrugged her shoulders and scowled. "I'm arranged to be married as soon as I'm seventeen."

Harry paled a little hearing this as he frowned thinking of plenty of loopholes to get her out of such bull-crap. "I see, well that sucks," he finally replied as he returned back to the potion and continued working for a moment as she just sat and watched. "Who too?" he finally asked in curiosity, as the easiest way to get her out of it is for the 'husband' to have a fatal accident, and magical arranged marriages anger him beyond anything else. He could practically feel Ginny's anger as she no doubt listened in from behind, but her lab partner seemed awfully subdue: most likely in a similar situation.

"I don't know," she answered with a nonchalant shrug. "My parents haven't received a good enough offer yet."

Harry's head snapped to face her, his eyes raging with anger and power. She looked into those emerald eyes and what she saw both scared her and excited her at the same time, though this 'excite' she had never felt anything like it before, but it squirmed in her tummy and a little lower too making her feel warm and fuzzy, a feeling she had never felt before.

"Your parents are selfish greedy bitches!" he hissed out angrily causing her to quiver as she could now feel an electric serge run through her body. He then leaned over to her, his lips centre meters from her left ear. "I like pissing off selfish greedy bitches. It will always put a grin to my lips, so you make sure you study hard and get good grades for me, everybody should have the chance to fall in love. It makes the world go around after all. Oh, and don't forget to tell your blondie friend."

He pulled away from her as she quivered feeling confused but she nodded her head briefly and he grinned. Suddenly, however their cauldron started sizzling and they stood as they looked inside to find a lit firework and Harry internally smirked as he pulled his wand out and glared at Ron and Malfoy as they snickered in amusement.

"Jerks!" Harry fake hissed as he looked at Greengrass reassuringly. "Don't worry someone told me about a spell that can save us," he said waving his wand just as Snape noticed and screamed out 'NO!'. "Stoppy the sabotargy!" he cried out his completely made up spell while performing some real magic. The cauldron fizzled louder and started melting when it shot out sparks spraying the whole class.

The class screamed out in horror but looked relieved when they realised the sparks are harmless. However, the sparks ignited their cauldrons to start fizzling like Harry's and his new partners. Then it happened the cauldrons all started melting down into liquid metal and everyone moved away from them as they also started issuing smoke. It took a few minutes for the smoke to clear and everyone had been watching their cauldrons in awe.

Then they heard it 'quack!' … loads of students grimaced in horror as they looked to see the steam around Harry's and Greengrass' cauldron clearing to reveal a little duck flying above the ground happily pooping all over the floor. However, horror only turned into terror when they heard 'quack!' and it wasn't coming from that duck but as the smoke cleared around Malfoy and Ron their flew an excited looking duck flying around in circles looking beyond happy.

It suddenly stopped in front of the pair of Slytherin's 'quack' it said to them, then 'mama!' it cried out in happiness before latching on to Malfoy's face in what was obviously a hug 'quack! Mama!' it called out happily as it pulled back a bit before its beak somehow puckered up and smooched Malfoy clean on the lips and appeared to be giving him tongue. Even Harry couldn't quite laugh at this; at least all his duck does is craps all over the place.

Then everyone's attention was drawn away by 'quack!' 'quack!' 'quack!' as more and more ducks appeared out of the dissipating smoke, one for each cauldron.

"AHHHHH! THE SMELL!" two unlucky Slytherin boys yelled out in disgust and horror as they dived away from their duck coughing and wheezing. Hermione's and Luna's duck kept grinning at them with huge goofy teeth, which caused the pair to laugh, and another duck was puking all over the place and another two … one wearing a black ninja costume only duck-fit, and the other a samurai kimono with a sword on his hip. The ninja duck pulled out two kunai from god knows wear as the samurai duck drew its sword and they started fighting in the air, nobody could figure out how they can fly while carrying miniature weapons and nobody really tried as they were now screaming, running and crying for their mummies. Poor Draco and Ron were both running from their duck in terror as it seems to think they're both its mama and wants to smooch them.

"You Potter… you're a genius!" Greengrass' voice whispered in his right ear from behind before they both had to dodge poop duck.

"Na," he disagreed in amusement. "I'm just really unlucky," he retorted with a wink. She just smirked before startling as he grabbed her hand and gestured for Ginny and Davis to follow them. They quickly ran across the room while students were having trouble getting passed their duck, and ignoring Snape's yell not to open the door or the ducks could get out they pulled it open and fled, not even considering closing the door behind them. They didn't stop running until they arrived in the entrance hall laughing (and that included Greengrass – well you would have to be dead or stuck in a class with them to not find it funny).

"So you two got first names?" asked Harry after they calmed down a bit.

"Daphne," his potions partner said first.

"Tracey," the other answered looking amused. "That was the most fun I've ever had."

Harry was about to reply when they were startled as the caretaker carrying a huge net on a pole, and his cat came jogging over to them, but what was surprising was the mask on Filtch's face, and the reason the four couldn't quite stop the odd chuckle or giggle was the mask on the cats face.

"Have you brats seen a small duck around… we've lost its trail?" he demanded of them bitterly.

"Uh, no what does it look like?" Ginny asks reasonably. The other three bit their lower lips to stop from laughing.

The caretaker looked thoughtful for a moment before double taking and glaring at them. "It's a duck, and small. It keeps farting. You'll know it's the right duck if you came across it."

"Oh right," she agreed with an innocent smile. "Well I saw a duck like that in the dungeons near the potions classroom."

"Right, thanks!" he mumbled as he and the cat ran off to the dungeons. They waited a few moments before bursting out in laughter.

"Wow, you two sure know how to have fun, don't they Daph?" Tracey said with a huge grin but Daphne only gave a small smile. Harry had noticed that her smile like her laugh seemed to be a new concept to her and felt sorry for her having to push her emotions away. He figures if she doesn't she'll be crying all day every day (having douche bag parents like hers who wouldn't?). "The caretaker's going to be in for a surprise when he finds the 'duck' in the dungeon."

Just as she finished her sentence several vengeances seeking seventh years charge passed them towards the dungeons.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Minerva McGonagall was not a very happy woman as she looked out upon the sick covered, poop covered and stenchy great hall wearing a mask over her mouth and nose. Students had rampaged in their dying need to escape the 'smell'. Oh, everyone could deal with the poop ducks, and the puke ducks, and of cause the weird smiley ducks that just made people laugh. Heck, they could even deal with that one annoying duck that smooches people… well ok the only reason for that is their was only one and it was always after Draco Malfoy and Ronald Weasley so they were safe. However, it was those three bloody stinkers, and those two warring ducks (the ninja-duck, and the samurai-duck – they kept fighting throughout the hall and braking stuff) that caused all of the trouble, and now the great hall looks like a war zone with mostly everything (house hour glasses included) is in pieces, and the hall may not be suitable for a dinning chamber for a few weeks even after replacement furniture's brought in because of the lingering smell.

If only Snape and Filtch hadn't been so incompetent then the rest of those ducks Potter somehow managed to make wouldn't have escaped the dungeons. She figures that there's going to be a lot of duck related phobias cropping up around school. She sighed in annoyance as she looked down at Harry Potter as he stood between her and his mother and father, all three wearing masks and staring into the hall with her.

"Harry caused all of this?" Lily asked after a few moments of staring at the destruction. Minerva nodded. "By accidentally conjuring malfunctioning duck's?" Lily was finding the idea absurd, and seriously wanted to laugh.

"Brilliant!" James suddenly chimed out looking proudly down at his son knowing full well that it was one mega prank and couldn't be prouder for his son to set up something so grand before starting school, but he's not going to tell them that. It's a shame Harry hadn't thought of this before school started or nobody would know he did it, but it has given him a lot of super awesome cool ideas.

"It is not brilliant James!" Minerva retorted. "In all of my years, not even you and your friends managed to cause this kind of mayhem, and you tried."

"So what do you plan on doing to him?" Lily asked worriedly. "It wasn't actually his fault." Well to be honest she figures Harry probably has the talent.

Minerva sighed and nodded in agreement. "Yes but he should be held accountable at least a little and help repair the hall."

Harry then sighed in relief and smiled up at them. "Cool, thanks…" he then began to walk off towards his common room backwards he winked at his dad who beamed. "Well, when you get it fixed up send me the bill, but try for loads of smaller tables so anyone can sit anywhere. It might even mix the unmixable," he laughed as he pulled open a door and left them staring gobsmacked.

"Well we're off then," James said nervously. "Just send us the bill and we'll take care of it," he said before he quickly fled from his wife. He's probably going to get into trouble for this himself.

_**To Be Continued… **_

_**A\N: **__Nice new chapter, sorry its been awhile, I wasn't sure whether I was going to continue this story or not but I found my flow, and went with a hopefully comedic chapter to get back into the swing._


End file.
